Love Me!
by Fujiwara Yuki
Summary: Chapter tiga update! Saat Cagalli memutuskan melepaskan Athrun, pemuda itu malah bersikeras agar Cagalli kembali padanya. Bisakah Cagalli menolak Athrun? Atau Athrun akan mendapatkan keinginannya? Canon! Cover not Mine. Selamat membaca dan mereview...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Bukan punya saya

**Genre: **Romance, Drama

**Rated: **T

**Warning: **OOC, gaje, typo, dan sebagainya.

Love Me!

"Minggu depan aku akan kembali ke ORB."

"A... Apa?!" Meyrin berseru kaget. Pemuda berambut biru gelap di yang duduk di depanya ini baru saja mengatakan hal yang sangat mengejutkan. "Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"Sama sekali tidak mendadak. Aku hanya tidak memberitahumu tentang hal ini. Urusanku di sini sudah selesai, jadi aku harus segera kembali," jawab Athrun lesu. Ia baru saja pulang dari mengurus administrasi kepindahannya dari PLANT ke ORB sebulan setelah pelantikan Lacus menjadi pemimpin yang baru. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari Kira, perjuangannya mengurus segunung berkas kepindahannya itu bisa lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Rencananya setelah ia kembali ke kamar, ia akan langsung tidur, tapi kedatangan gadis berambut merah ini membuatnya membatalkan rencananya.

Meyrin menunduk sedih. Matanya terus memandang ke bawah, tidak berani beradu pandang dengan pemuda yang ada di depannya. Athrun hanya diam menatap gadis itu. Menunggu respon darinya.

"Kenapa..." Si gadis kembali berbicara. Masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya. "Kenapa Athrun-san tidak tidak tinggal di sini saja?" tanya gadis itu. Ia tahu kalau Athrun memang akan pindah ke ORB, bahkan pemuda itu sudah menerima jabatan untuk menjadi admiral di militer ORB. Tapi kenapa begini cepat? Ia bahkan belum menyatakan perasaannya pada pemuda itu.

Athrun menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum. Namun tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Meyrin. Ia duduk diam memperhatikan gadis itu. Ia masih tertunduk diam dengan tangan mencengkram kedua lututnya, seperti ingin menangis. Athrun tahu kalau gadis ini memiliki perasaan padanya, tapi tidak dengan dirinya. Ia tidak pernah punya perasaan lebih terhadap gadis ini.

"Meyrin, di sini bukan tempatku," jawab Athrun akhirnya.

"Kenapa?! Bukankah kau berasal dari PLANT?! Kenapa pergi ke ORB yang jelas-jelas bukan tempatmu berasal?!" Meyrin menaikkan nada suaranya dan memberanikan diri menatap mata si pemuda.

"Aku memang berasal dari PLANT, tapi tempatku bukan di sini sekarang. Mungkin ini terdengar konyol bagimu, tapi aku mencintai ORB, dan sudah memutuskan untuk mengabdi di sana," jawab Athrun tenang. Masih menatap lurus gadis di depannya dengan sendu.

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau begitu mencintai negara itu? Bukannya negara itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu?"

"Memang... Tapi aku menyukai negara itu. Negara netral dimana para koordinator dan natural bisa hidup berdampingan dengan rukun. Dan kau tahu? Alasanku untuk kembali bergabung dengan ZAFT pada awalnya adalah untuk melindungi ORB." 'Dan juga Cagalli,' tambah Athrun dalam hati.

"Ka... Kalau begitu aku akan ikut denganmu." Meyrin mendongak. Air mata sudah menggenang di kelopak matanya. Air mata keputusasaan karena tidak bisa menahan kepergian orang yang dicintainya. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara. Ia harus terus berada di dekat Athrun meskipun ia tahu jelas siapa yang ada di hati pemuda itu.

Athrun menggeleng, "Tidak Meyrin, tidak sepertiku, tempatmu adalah di sini. Lagipula-"

"Tidak! Aku ingin terus bersamamu! Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu?!" Meyrin meledakkan emosinya. Air mata yang sedari tadi berusaha ditahannya, kini telah mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Athrun menatap sendu gadis di depannya ini. Mungkin dia terlalu banyak memberi harapan pada gadis ini. Tapi sungguh, dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu.

"Aku tahu... Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimanya..."

"Kenapa?" tanya Meyrin. Suaranya bergetar pilu.

"Karena aku menganggapmu hanya sebagai seorang teman dan juga sebagai adaik," jawab Athrun lembut. Tak ingin lebih menghancurkan perasaan si gadis.

"Aku akan berusaha menjadi gadis yang kau inginkan, sampai kau bisa menyukaiku. Jadi, tolong izinkan aku ikut ke ORB denganmu..." Meyrin tetap bersikeras.

"Tidak bisa Meyrin, meskipun kau berubah seperti apapun, perasaanku padamu akan tetap sama," Athrun diam sejenak, kembali menatap mata sang gadis kemudian kembali berucap, "Karena aku sudah punya seseorang yang kucintai. Aku pikir kau sudah tahu hal itu."

Perkataan terakhir Athrun berhasil menghancurkan hati Meyrin. Ia tahu ada wanita lain yang dicintai Athrun. Ia bahkan tahu siapa orangnya. Tapi ia tidak menyangka perasaan Athrun akan sebesar itu.

"Apa representatif ORB orangnya? Kenapa?! Kenapa kau begitu mencintainya? Bukankah dia sudah menghianatimu dengan menikah dengan orang lain?"

"Kau tahu dia tidak menghianatiku. Itu dia lakukan demi ORB. Negara yang dicintainya yang juga kucitai," jawab Athrun tenang.

"Ta, tapi bukankah dia tidak mencintaimu? Bukankah dia sudah menolakmu?"

Athrun kaget, darimana gadis ini tahu hal itu?

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Meyrin tersentak. Ia kelepasan bicara. Memang seharusnya ia tidak tahu informasi itu.

"I, itu tidak penting Athrun-san. Bu, bukankah sudah saatnya anda melepaskannya?" Meyrin gugup dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

Athrun menghela napas. "Walaupun dia menolakku, aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Karena kalau aku menyerah, aku akan meyesal pada akhirnya."

Jawaban Athrun berhasil membuat Meyrin menghentikan niatnya untuk kembali berdebat. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan memandang athrun dengan marah. Tanpa berkata apapun Meyrin berlari keluar meninggalkan Athrun. Air mata mengalir deras dari matanya. Sakit... Hatinya sangat sakit menerima penolakan Athrun. Kenapa? Kenapa susah sekali membuat pemuda itu berpaling padanya? Bukankah ia sudah ditolak oleh sang representatif ORB?

Apa yang kurang dari dirinya? Apa yang tak dimilikinya tapi dimiliki oleh si represetatif ORB itu?

Apakah ini saatnya dia menyerah dengan perasaannya? Tidak, tidak... Dia tidak mau menyerah dengan perasaannya. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu...

~##########~

Cagalli menghela napas panjang kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya ke kursi kerja yang didudukinya. Pekerjaan hari ini sungguh melelahkan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore hari tetapi masih banyak tumpukan berkas yang harus diperiksa.

Merasa perlu istirahat sebentar, Cagalli bangkit dari duduknya, menuju sofa di sudut ruangan, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di sana.

Lama gadis itu terdiam di sana. Pikiranya berkelana kemana-mana. Memikirkan ORB yang belum sepenuhnya pulih, memikirkan orang-orang yang disayanginya, dan... memikirkan seorang pemuda yang dicintainya.

Teringat percakapan mereka di telepon beberapa hari yang lalu.

**Flashback**

"Beberapa hari lagi aku akan kembali ke ORB," ujar Athrun pada lawan bicaranya di seberang sana. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Athrun sengaja menelpon Cagalli selarut ini agar bisa lebih leluasa bicara tanpa ada gangguan.

"Aku mengerti... Apa urusanmu di sana sudah selesai?"

"Masih ada beberapa hal yang harus diurus."

"Begitu..."

Hening melanda beberapa saat.

"Cagalli..."

"Hm?"

"Saat aku kembali nanti, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"... Tentang apa?"

"Tentang... hubungan kita."

Cagalli mendesah lemah. Sebenarnya ia benci dengan topik ini. Semuanya sudah jelas, tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan.

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan soal hal itu. Hubungan kita sudah-"

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Itu hanya keputusan sepihak darimu!" nada bicara Athrun meninggi.

"Athrun, mengertilah... Hubungan kita sudah tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi. Aku sudah memikirkannya, selama ini aku salah paham tentang perasaanku padamu. Aku tidak pernah mencitaimu, bahkan menyukaimu. Jadi kumohon, jangan bahas masalah ini lagi. Kita akan bekerja bersama-sama di ORB, aku tidak mau kita jadi canggung saat berhadapan nanti."

Lama tidak ada jawaban dari Athrun. Cagalli tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda itu, namun Cagalli masih menunggu jawaban dari Athrun. Ia berharap Athrun bisa mengerti keputusannya ini.

"Jadi, kau tidak pernah mencintaiku?" bukannya menjawab, Athrun malah balik bertanya. Suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Cagalli tidak menjawab. Ia takut kalau ia mulai bicara, sebuah isakan akan keluar dari bibirnya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk diam dan berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya terlebih dahulu.

"Cagalli?" Panggil Athrun. Heran kenapa Cagalli tidak menjawab.

"Ya... Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu." Hanya itu jawaban yang dari mulut Cagalli. Gadis itu berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar, "Maaf..." ujarnya lagi.

Lalu Cagalli menutup telepon secara sepihak, tanpa menunggu balasan dari Athrun.

**End of flashback**

Cagalli kembali menghela napas panjang. Menutup mata dengan sebelah tangannya. Sejak percakapan di telepon beberapa hari yang lalu, Athrun belum menghubunginya lagi. Ia harap hubungan mereka tidak memburuk, karena mereka akan sering bertemu karena pekerjaan.

Cagalli berpikir apakah ia terlalu kasar pada pemuda itu? Mungkin Athrun akan membencinya karena hal ini. Tapi, apa boleh buat kalau itu terjadi, ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya utuk melepaskan Athrun, ia tidak boleh merubah keputusannya. Demi Athrun, demi dirinya sendiri, dan demi janjinya pada gadis itu.

Ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Cagalli. Ia segera duduk dan sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang agak kusut.

"Masuk!" ujar Cagalli pada orang di depan pintu.

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Kisaka dari sana.

"Ah, kau rupanya... Ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin menemuimu."

"Siapa?"

"Seorang gadis, namanya Meyrin Hawke."

Deg! Cagalli langsung bisa menduga kira-kira apa alasan Meyrin datang menemuinya.

"Cagalli?" panggil Kisaka. Heran dengan Cagalli yang tidak kunjung menjawab. "

"Ya? Ah, Suruh gadis itu menemuiku sekarang!"

Kisaka mengangguk dan keluar ruangan. Beberapa saat kemudian seorang gadis berambut merah memasuki ruangannya.

"A, ano..." gadis itu berdiri kikuk di depannya.

Cagalli tersenyum kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Meyrin. "Apa kabar? Lama tidak bertemu ya..."

"Ca, Cagalli-san... Sebenarnya saya datang kemari karena-"

"Duduklah terlebih dahulu, baru kita bicara." Cagalli menarik tangan Meyrin dan membimbingnya menuju sofa.

Dengan kikuk, Meyrin mengikuti Cagalli untuk kemudian duduk di salah satu sofa panjang. Cagalli berjalan menuju kulkas kecil di dekat meja kerjanya dan mengambil dua buah kaleng jus dari sana. Kemudian kembali duduk tepat di depan Meyrin. Cagalli menyodorkan salah satu kaleng minuman pada gadis itu.

Meyrin menerima kaleng jus itu, "Te... Terima kasih, Cagalli-san..."

"Jangan sungkan..."

Cagalli membuka kaleng jusnya dan meminumnya sedikit. Ia lalu memperhatikan gadis yang duduk di depannya. Rambut merahnya digerai tanpa tambahan aksesoris apapun. Ia memakai _dress _lengan pendek selutut berwarna biru gelap. Terlihat manis di mata Cagalli. Cagalli berpikir apakah ia akan cocok memakai gaun seperti itu? Tapi dengan segera ia merasa geli dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mana mungkin ia cocok memakai pakaian super feminim begitu.

Meyrin bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam duduknya. Kaleng jusnya ia letakkan di meja kecil di depannya, tidak mood untuk minum. Ia bingung bagaimana harus memulai pembicaraan dengan Cagalli. Kata-kata yang sudah disusun dalam kepalanya tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan lagi ia terlalu gugup untuk memulai pembicaraan. Alhasil ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Cagalli tertawa pelan memperhatikan Meyrin. "Tidak perlu gugup begitu Meyrin, aku tidak makan orang kok," canda Cagalli.

Meyrin tersenyum kikuk. Rasa gugupnya sedikit berkurang karena ucapan Cagalli. Ia membulatkan tekadnya untuk bicara.

"Ano, Cagalli-san," mulai Meyrin. Ia memberanikan diri menatap wajah sang representatif ORB.

"Ya?" jawab Cagalli, menunggu kata-kata berikutnya keluar dari gadis berambut merah itu. Sejujurnya ia sudah bisa sedikit menebak hal apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Meyrin, dan itu membuatnya sedikit gugup. Tapi ia berhasil menyembunyikan kegugupannya dengan baik.

"Se, sebenarnya yang ingin saya bicarakan adalah tentang Athrun-san," ujar Meyrin takut-takut.

'Sudah kuduga,' batin Cagalli. Namun ia tidak menanggapi ucapan Meyrin. Hanya menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Melihat tidak ada tanggapan dari Cagalli, Meyrin berniat melanjutkan, "Maaf tiba-tiba saya bicara begini. Ta, tapi saya ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada anda."

"Silahkan, tanyakan apa saja." Cagalli tersenyum.

"A, apakah anda masih... Mencintai Athrun-san?"tembak Meyrin langsung.

Mata Cagalli terbelalak lebar. Tentu saja ia tidak menyangka bahwa Meyrin akan menanyakan hal seperti itu. Tapi akhirnya ia mengerti satu hal. Meyrin datang ke sini mungkin karena ia khawatir bahwa ia akan menerima Athrun kembali.

Kalau boleh jujur, ia memang sangat ingin menerima kembali pemuda itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa, dan tidak boleh malakukannya. Selain karena janjinya pada Meyrin, ini juga demi kebahagiaan Athrun. Athrun tidak boleh kembali padanya, ia harus mencintai gadis lain, yang akan mancintainya sepenuh hati, dan akan menemaninya setiap saat. Tidak seperti dirinya.

Nah, sekarang jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan pada gadis merah di depannya ini?

Meyrin terus menatap Cagalli lekat-lekat, menunggu jawaban seperti apa yang akan didapatkannya. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi telapak tanggannya. Ia berharap Cagalli akan menjawab sesuai keinginannya.

Setelah keheningan yang cukup menyiksa, sang representatif akhirnya bereaksi. Namun ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Cagalli sama sekali diluar dugaan Meyrin. Cagalli malah terkekeh geli. Tentu saja Meyrin jadi bingung dibuatnya.

Cagalli menghentikan kekehannya, lalu tersenyum lembut. "Kau khawatir Athrun akan kembali padaku?" Bukannya mejawab pertannyaan Meyrin, Cagalli malah balik bertanya.

'Deg' Meyrin terkejut dengan perkataan Cagalli. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Apakah raut wajahnya bisa sejelas itu menunjukkan apa yang ada di pikirannya?

"Ba, bagaimana Anda bisa..."

"Kau mudah dibaca Meyrin," ujar Cagalli masih dengan tersenyum.

Meyrin menuduk malu. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya diam menunggu jawaban Cagalli

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir," ujar Cagalli akhirnya. "Aku sudah bilang kan kalau hubungan kami sudah berakhir?" Cagalli memberi jeda sebentar, berusaha menenangkan perasaannya sendiri. "Lagipula, aku sudah berjanji padamu bahwa aku tidak akan menerimanya kembali," lanjut Cagalli.

Meyrin masih terdiam, tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa. Ia kemudian memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya menatap Cagalli yang sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Perasaan Meyrin terasa lega seketika, mengetahui bahwa kekhawatirannya tidak terbukti.

Meskipun Meyrin melewatkan satu fakta bahwa Cagalli tidak mengatakan kalau ia tidak mencintai Athrun lagi.

"Terima kasih, Cagalli-san..."

"Nah, ayo kita bicara hal lain saja, bagaimana keadaan PLANT sekarang?" Cagalli merubah topik pembicaraan. Perasaannya bisa terbaca oleh Meyrin kalau terus membahas tentang Athrun.

"Ah, keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dari ORB, kami masih melakukan perbaikan di sana-sini akibat perang yang lalu, Cagalli-san" jawab Meyrin antusias. Perasaannya suda jauh lebih baik sekarang.

"Begitu ya... Sepertinya Lacus dan adikku bekerja dengan baik."

"Adik? Ah, maksud anda Kira-san?"

"Tentu saja! Siapa lagi?"

"Saya kira dia kakak anda,"

"Ahaha... Mana mungkin! Jelas-jelas aku lebih dewasa darinya."

Meyrin tertawa menanggapinya.

Akhirnya sepanjang sore Cagalli dan Meyrin terus mengobrol tentang bermacam-macam topik sampai hari mulai gelap.

"Sudah jam segini rupanya."

Meyrin mengangguk, "Benar, tidak terasa kita sudah ngobrol banyak." Meyrin menyetujui. Tidak disangka ia bisa mengobrol akrab dengan Cagalli. Meyrin jadi tahu bahwa Cagalli adalah gadis yang menyenangkan. Suka bicara blak-blakan dan humoris. Berbeda yang ia bayangkan selama ini. Ia yang biasanya kikuk bertemu orang baru bisa bicara panjang lebar dengan Cagalli. Ia jadi mengagumi sang representatif ORB.

"Kau menginap di mana malam ini? Mau menginap di tempatku?" tawar Cagalli.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya Cagalli-san. Tapi saya akan kembali ke PLANT malam ini juga. Saya sudah pesan tiket untuk malam ini."

"Malam ini juga? Kenapa buru-buru?"

"Saya hanya pamit untuk pergi sebentar pada kakak saya. Dan saya tidak bilang akan pergi ke ORB."

"Begitu ya..."

"Iya... Kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu, Cagalli-san. Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Meyrin beranjak dari duduknya.

Cagalli mengangguk, "Baiklah kalau begitu..."

Cagalli ikut berdiri untuk mengantarkan Meyrin ke luar. Tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas di pikirannya.

"Ah, Meyrin... Boleh aku memberimu saran?"

"Saran?"

Cagalli mengangguk, "Begini... Bagaimana kalau kau pindah ke ORB?"

Meyrin sedikit terbelalak mendengar ucapan Cagalli.

"Ah, maaf tiba-tiba bicara aneh, aku hanya memberi saran. Kalau kau tinggal di sini kan bisa... Uhm... sering-sering bertemu dengan Athrun,"

Sebenarnya bukan karena itu Cagalli meminta Meyrin untuk tinggal di ORB. Kalau Meyrin ada di sini, Athrun akan lebih sering berada di dekat dengan gadis itu karena ia akan memberikan Meyrin jabatan yang pekerjaannya bisa terus dekat dengan Athrun. Dengan begitu, akan lebih mudah baginya dan bagi Athrun untuk saling melupakan.

"Saya sangat berterima kasih Anda memikirkan saya sampai seperti itu, tapi saya harus menolak. Athrun-san bilang tempat saya adalah di PLANT, jadi saya akan tetap tinggal di sana." Meyrin melihat raut kecewa dari Cagalli. Cepat-cepat dia melanjutkan, "Lagipula, saya akan sering-sering menghubungi Athrun-san. Saya juga akan sering-sering datang ke sini."

"Begitu ya..." Cagalli mendesah kecewa. Sayang sekali Meyrin tidak mau mengikuti sarannya. Kalau begitu ia harus lebih berusaha agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan Athrun nantinya.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu. Tolong rahasiakan kunjungan saya ini dari Athrun-san..."

"Tenang saja, mulutku terkunci rapat kok," jawab Cagalli.

Kemudian Meyrin pun pergi meninggalkan gedung pemerintahan ORB untuk kembali ke PLANT.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Meyrin terus memikirkan macam-macam hal. Perasaannya campur aduk. Ia senang kunjungannya ke sini mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan. Tapi di lubuk hatinya, terdapat rasa bersalah yang amat besar terhadap Cagalli. Ia pernah melakukan kebohongan besar pada Cagalli, yang menyebabkan hubungannya dengan Athrun benar-benar berakhir.

Ya, berakhirnya hubungan Athrun dan Cagalli bukannya tanpa sebab. Dirinyalah yang menyebabkan hal itu terjadi. Tapi Meyrin tidak merasa sepenuhnya bersalah. Ia mencintai Athrun, karena itu ia akan melakukan apapun agar Athrun mau berpaling padanya. Apapun!

'Kami-sama... Aku tidak salah kan?'

~##########~

Athrun akhirnya tiba di ORB, negara yang mulai sekarang akan jadi tempatnya tinggal. Kali ini sebagai dirinya sendiri, Athrun Zala, bukan sebagai Alex Dino. Dan ia sudah benar-benar resmi menjadi penduduk ORB.

Ia baru saja sampai di ORB dan saat ini sudah berada di depan kantor pemerintahan. Ingin menemui Cagalli tentu saja. hari sudah beranjak senja sekarang. Di langit sudah terlihat sedikit semburat merah. Tapi ia yakin Cagalli masih berada di ruangannya, sedang berhadapan dengan setumpuk berkas. Semoga saja begitu, ia sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Athrun melangkah memasuki gedung pemerintahan. Sesekali ia disapa oleh para pegawai yang baru akan pulang. Para pegawai tentu saja sudah mengenal siapa dia, hanya saja Athrun tidak yakin kalau ia sudah dikenal sebagai Athrun Zala atau masih sebagai Alex Dino. Tapi hal itu tidak begitu penting. Di benaknya sekarang hanya ada Cagalli, ia harus menemui Cagalli secepatnya.

Saat sudah mendekati ruangan Cagalli, ia berpapasan dengan Kisaka.

Athrun membungkuk sedikit untuk menyapa pria itu, "Apa kabar Kisaka-san?"

"Baik," jawab Kisaka datar. "Kau datang mau menemui Cagalli?"

Athrun mengangguk kecil, "Ya."

"Masuklah! Kurasa dia tidak akan keberatan," ujar kisaka. Setelah itu ia undur diri dari hadapan Athrun.

Athrun tersenyum dan langsung melangkahkan kaki ke ruangan Cagalli. Begitu sampai di depan ruang representatif, Athrun mengetuk pintu dua kali. Ketika ada jawaban 'Masuk!' dari dalam, Athrun langsung membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan.

.

Cagalli sedang memeriksa beberapa berkas ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Masuk!" perintahnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kertas yang dibacanya.

Begitu mendengar pintu dibuka dan ditutup kembali, Cagalli akhirnya menoleh. Matanya sedikit terbelalak begitu melihat siapa yang masuk. Namun ia segera mengendalikan diri dengan merubah raut wajahnya kembali datar.

"Athrun, kau sudah datang. Selamat datang kembali," ujar Cagalli seformal mungkin pada Athrun yang kini berjalan mendekatinya. Ia sudah tahu Athrun akan cepat-cepat menemuinya begitu kembali ke ORB, karena itu dia sudah menyiapkan kata-kata yang akan diucapkan.

Athrun yang menyadari keterkejutan Cagalli tadi merasa sedikit senang. Walaupun wajah itu segera berubah datar.

"Ya, aku kembali... Padamu..." Athrun menatap Cagalli dalam-dalam, berharap maksud dari kata-katanya bisa tersampaikan pada Cagalli.

Cagali berdebar mendengarnya. Hatinya merasa sakit melihat ekspresi Athrun. Ia ingin sekali memeluk pemuda di depannya ini. Tapi ia tidak boleh melakukannya, karena itu akan menghancurkan tekadnya selama ini.

Mengabaikan perkataan Athrun barusan, Cagalli berujar, "Ada perlu apa kau kemari?"

"Kau tahu kenapa aku kemari," ujar Athrun dengan nada bergetar menahan amarah. Ada apa dengan gadis ini? Bisa-bisanya ia bersikap secuek ini padanya.

Athrun berjalan pelan menuju belakang meja, tempat Cagalli duduk. Cagalli masih menatapnya datar.

"Ah, kau kemari mau membawakan berkas kepindahanmu kesini?" tebak Cagalli asal.

"Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti ini Cagalli!" Athrun menunduk, memutar kursi Cagalli menghadapnya, lalu meletakkan tangannya di kedua sisi pegangan kursi Cagalli. Menatap gadis itu marah.

Cagalli terbelalak. Tidak menyangka Athrun akan bereaksi seperti ini. Apa sikapnya berlebihan? Ia ingin lari dari posisi ini, tapi cengkraman Athrun di pegangan kursi terlalu kuat.

Athrun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Cagalli.

"A, Athrun? Mau apa kau?" Cagalli yang mulai panik menahan bahu Athrun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tahu apa mauku." Athrun makin mendekat.

"Me, menjauhlah dariku! Kita bisa bicara baik-baik." Cengkramannya di bahu Athrun makin menguat.

Melihat kepanikan Cagalli, Athrun mengalah. Ia sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari Cagalli, tapi kedua tangannya masih berada di pegangan kursi. Cagalli menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Athrun.

"Aku ingin bicara tentang... Kita..." Pandangan mata Athrun yang tadinya memancarkan kemarahan kini melembut.

Lama mereka saling bertatapan, tidak ada yang berniat memecah keheningan. Athrun menunggu balasan dari Cagalli dengan sabar.

Setelah lama terdiam, akhirnya Cagalli menanggapi dengan hembusan napas panjang, "Sudah aku bilang kalau tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan soal itu," Cagalli menatap Athrun tajam. Kembali menguatkan hati agar tidak menghancurkan semua rencananya.

"Beri aku alasan!" nada bicara Athrun kembali meninggi. Gadis ini suka sekali membuatnya marah. "Beri aku alasan yang jelas kenapa kau memutuskan hubungan kita! Kau tahu benar aku begitu mencintaimu Cagalli. Kenapa... Kenapa kau mengakhiri hubungan kita?!" ujar Athrun putus asa. Nada bicaranya kembali melembut di akhir kalimatnya.

Sejenak Cagalli menatap Athrun nanar. Tidak boleh! Ia harus tegas!

"Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu," ujar Cagalli dingin. "Kurasa itu alasan yang sangat kuat," sambungnya.

Athrun terdiam. Tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia tidak menyangka mendengarnya secara langsung bisa sesakit ini. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan kursi, kemudian berdiri tegak. Namun pandangan matanya masih terpaku pada gadis yang ada di depannya. Sorot matanya memancarkan kekecewaan yang amat sangat.

"Kalau memang demikian, kenapa dulu kau mau menerimaku?"

"Karena waktu itu aku merasa kalau aku memang menyukaimu. Tapi setelah kupikirkan, ternyata itu bukan cinta." Cagalli menatap Athrun mantap. "Kumohon mengertilah Athrun..."

Athrun tidak membalas ucapan Cagalli. Ia menatap mata amber Cagalli dalam-dalam, mencari kesungguhan di dalamnya. Cagalli yang ditatap seperti itu cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya. Takut sandiwaranya terbongkar.

Keheningan kembali menyapa. Mereka sama-sama terdiam di posisi masing-masing. Sama-sama bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Akhirnya Athrun bergerak dari posisinya. Ia berjalan menjauhi Cagalli. Kembali menuju ke depan meja kerja sang representatif.

"Baiklah..." ujar Athrun. "Aku mengerti kalau kau memang tidak mencintaiku."

Cagalli menghela napas lega. Menyangka Athrun sudah menyerah dengan perasaannya. Ia memutar kursinya menghadap Athrun dengan ekspresi puas.

Athrun maju mendekati meja, menumpukan kedua tangannya pada meja sambil menunduk mendekati wajah Cagalli, lalu berbisik, "Kalau begitu, kali ini aku akan benar-benar membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku..."

Pernyataan itu berhasil membuat jantung Cagalli serasa berhenti berdetak.

TBC

Chapter satu selesaaaaiii...

Akhirnya bisa publish fanfic lagi. Kali ini saya kembali membuat multichapter. Semoga nggak bosan ya...

Tolong maafkan saya kalau ada detail yang tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya. Saya buat fic ini tanpa menonton ulang GSD. Dan mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dengan fic lain. Saya beneran nggak nyontek kok. Baca fanfic aja jarang.

Di chapter satu ini apa kelihatannya fic ini bertema agak berat? Sebenarnya nggak begitu kok, tenang aja. Otak saya nggak mampu mikir yang berat-berat, bwahahaha... Setelah kemarin biat fic canon, sekarang jadi pengen buat lagi. Daaan... Akhirnya jadilah fic ini. Belum tahu akan jadi berapa chapter. Sekarang masih ngerjain chapter duanya. Mohon dukungannya ya minna...

Sekarang saya mau bales review dari fic "Precious Ring" dulu.

**altea: **Makasih udah dibilang manis. Kita semua di sini adalah korban dari kegajean ending GSD, jadi anda tidak sendirian. Fic ini juga sebagai pelampiasan kegajean GSD, ehehe... Terima kasih atas reviewnya...

**AlyaZala: **Makasih pujiannya. Ini saya sudah buat cerita baru, semoga berminat ya. Dan terima kasih atas reviewnya...

**Dewi Natalia: **Sebenernya sih pengen buat sequelnya, tapi setelah sekian lama, saya nggak juga dapet idenya. Jadi saya ganti dengan fic yang baru ini aja yah. Isinya juga tentang perjuangan Athrun. Terakhir, terima kasih atas reviewnya...

**popcaga: **Iya nih, Cagallinya tsundere. Makasih juga udah mereview fic saya...

**cagalli atha zala: **Ini sudah ada fic lainnya. Semoga suka ya. Dan terima kasih atas reviewnya...

**Fuyu Aki: **Makasih udah dibilang cute, ehehe... Terima kasih atas reviewnya...

**CloudXLightning: **Syukurlah anda menyukainya. Iya nih Athrunnya manja banget, cari-cari kesempatan. Terima kasih atas reviewnya...

**Lenora Jime: **Ahaha, alasan yang membuat saya paling ragu mempublish fic itu adalah karena Athrun-nya saya buat sakit sampai pingsan gitu. Sakitnya juga Cuma demam, sepele banget! Tapi kalau mau buat dia luka parah, berarti harus buat penyebabnya dong, ntar ficnya jadi panjang banget. Jadi akhirnya saya buat Athrunnya Cuma sakit demam. Terima kasih atas pujiannya, dan terima kasih atas reviewnya...

Nah semuanya. Sampai sini dulu. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya ya...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Bukan punya saya

**Genre: **Romance, Drama

**Rated: **T

**Warning: **OOC, gaje, typo, dan sebagainya.

* * *

"Kalau begitu, kali ini aku akan benar-benar membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku..."

Pernyataan itu membuat jantung Cagalli serasa berhenti berdetak.

"Hah?!" Hanya itu tanggapan yang bisa Cagalli berikan. Otaknya tiba-tiba _blank._

"Kuulangi... Kali ini aku akan benar-benar membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku," ujar Athrun dengan nada rendah. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai kecil.

Cagalli belum menanggapi. Masih terpaku di tempat. Athrun, masih dengan seringainya lalu berdiri tegak di depan Cagalli sambil bersedekap. Menunggu tanggapan dari Cagalli.

"A... Apa maksudmu?" tanggap Cagalli akhirnya.

"Kukira sudah sangat jelas apa maksudku. Aku... Akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku..." Seringainya semakin lebar.

"Kau bercanda?!"

"Tidak"

"Tapi..."

"Tapi apa? Kau tidak bisa mengubah keputusanku."

"Bukan begitu!"

"Lalu?"

"Uhm... A, aku rasa kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu," ujar Cagalli gugup bercampur panik. Athrun yang dikiranya akan menyerah malah mengatakan hal yang diluar dugaan. Kalau dibiarkan begini, tekadnya bisa luntur.

"Kalau tidak dicoba tidak akan tahu kan? Aku cukup percaya diri bisa membuatmu menyukaiku."

"Percaya diri sekali!"

"Begitulah..."

Uh, Cagalli tidak bisa mendebat lagi. "Terserah kau saja. Tapi apapun yang kau lakukan aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu," tantang Cagalli.

Athrun tertawa pelan, kemudian kembali mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Cagalli, "Kita lihat saja nanti..."

Lalu Athrun keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Cagalli dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan perasaan yang semakin kacau.

"Dasar bodoh!"

.

.

.

~##########~

Hari yang sibuk seperti biasanya di kantor pemeritahan ORB. Di dalam sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'Ruang Representatif' duduk seorang gadis yang merupakan sang representatif ORB. Seperti biasanya, ia terlihat sedang sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas di atas meja. Seperti biasanya...

Ah, kecuali satu hal yang tidak biasa. Beberapa hari terakhir ada seorang pemuda yang selalu mendatangi ruangannya. Pemuda itu adalah sang admiral militer ORB. Si pemuda selalu mencari alasan untuk datang ke ruangannya. Dari alasan yang cukup penting sampai alasan yang tidak penting sama sekali. Seperti mengantarkan berkas-berkas pada Cagalli, atau hanya kebetulan lewat dan ingin mampir.

Sebenarnya Cagalli tidak keberatan kalau pemuda itu hanya mampir sebentar untuk mengantarkan berkas-berkas yang harus diperiksanya, lalu pergi. Tapi setelah urusannya selesai, bukannya pergi, Athrun malah duduk-duduk di sofa di ruangan Cagalli dengan santainya. Seperti hari ini. Setelah istirahat makan siang, Athrun datang ke ruangan Cagalli. Kali ini dengan alasan kalau ia bosan di ruangannya dan ingin ganti suasana.

Athrun duduk sambil sesekali meminum soda yang seenaknya dia ambil dari kulkas kecil milik sang representatif. Ia duduk menghadap Cagalli sambil mengamati gadis itu lekat-lekat.

Cagalli yang sadar kalau ia sedang dipandangi, akhirnnya buka suara.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanyanya. Gadis itu menghentikan pekerjaannya dan balik menatap Athrun.

"Hm? Tidak ada," jawab Athrun santai sambil kembali meminum sodanya.

"Lalu, kenapa dari tadi kau terus melihatku seperti itu?"

"Hanya ingin saja. Tidak boleh?"

"Tidak boleh!" jawab Cagalli cepat.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya memandangimu. Tidak mengganggu kan?"

"Hanya memandang pun kau sudah mengganggu tahu!" seru Cagalli geram. "Bahkan keberadaanmu di sini pun sudah cukup mengganggu!"

Athrun tidak membalas. Ia malah tertawa pelan. Senang melihat reaksi Cagalli. Ia kira setelah kejadian seminggu yang lalu, Cagalli akan mengacuhkannya. Ternyata Cagalli masih mau menanggapinya.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Nada bicara Cagalli masih tinggi. "Kau tidak sadar kalau barusan aku sedang mengusirmu dengan 'halus'?"

"Kejamnya... Aku hanya sedang bosan, makanya aku kemari." Athrun tersenyum usil.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kalau kau kembali ke ruanganmu dan mengerjakan pekerjaanmu?" Athrun tidak membalas. Cagalli lalu melanjutkan, "Aku tidak tahu kalau seorang admiral bisa sesenggang ini? Bukankah seharusnya kau banyak pekerjaan?"

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku untuk hari ini," jawab Athrun tenang. Ia kemudian mengambil _remote_ televisi dari atas meja kecil di depannya, lalu menghidupkan televisi.

Ah, Cagalli lupa kalau pemuda itu adalah seorang koordinator. Tentu saja ia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lebih cepat dari orang biasa.

"Hhh... Terserah kau saja..." Cagalli menyerah untuk berdebat dengan Athrun. Sadar kalau ia tidak akan menang berdebat dengan pemuda itu.

Cagalli melanjutkan pekerjaanya. Mengacuhkan Athrun yang sekarang sedang tiduran di sofanya sambil menonton televisi.

~##########~

Sementara itu, di PLANT

Meyrin sedang berada di balkon kamarnya. Memandang langit yang sudah berwarna kemerahan sambil menyeruput teh dari cangkirnya. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan sosok pemuda yang sudah memiliki hatinya. Sejak Athrun pindah ke ORB seminggu yang lalu, Meyrin sering menghubunginya untuk menanyakan kabar.

Ia tidak peduli apakah Athrun keberatan atau tidak kalau dia sering menghubunginya. Ia hanya ingin pemuda itu tidak lupa padanya. Karena kalau Athrun lupa pada keberadaannya, kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati si pemuda akan semakin kecil. Apalagi dengan keberadaan Cagalli di dekat pemuda itu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Cagalli, selain menghubungi Athrun, Meyrin juga beberapa kali berhubungan dengan Cagalli karena waktu itu mereka sempat bertukar alamat email. Obrolan mereka hanya tentang hal hal kecil di kehidupan sehari-hari atau tentang perkembangan pembangunan di ORB dan PLANT. Meyrin semakin menyukai Cagalli, bahkan mengidolakannya. Gadis super yang berperan penting dalam perdamaian dunia ini. Rasanya dia jadi mengerti kenapa Athrun begitu mencintainya.

Dan bicara soal Athrun, saat mengobrol dengan Cagalli, mereka tidak pernah sekalipun menyebut nama Athrun. Mungkin karena mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa topik tentang Athrun akan membuat suasana menjadi kaku.

Meyrin teringat dengan kejadian sebulan yang lalu.

**Flashback**

Saat itu ia baru saja kembali dari monumen ORB yang dikunjunginya bersama kakaknya, Shinn dan Athrun. Dimana disana secara kebetulan mereka bertemu dengan Kira dan Lacus. Setelah berpisah dari kakaknya dan Shinn, Athrun juga menyuruhnya untuk kembali terlebih dahulu ke hotel tempat mereka menginap. Pemuda itu bilang kalau dia ingin menemui Kira untuk ngobrol sebentar.

Meyrin menurut dan membiarkan Athrun pergi. Namun ia tidak segera kembali ke hotel. Ia berjalan-jalan di sekitar pantai, menikmati suasana pantai yang terasa jauh lebih alami dibandingkan dengan PLANT. Ia berjalan pelan menikmati sensasi pasir pantai di kedua kakinya. Alas kakinya ia jinjing dengan sebelah tangan. Saat sedang jalan-jalan itulah Meyrin melihat sosok Cagalli yang kelihatannya juga sedang menikmati suasana pantai.

Tiba-tiba mata mereka bertemu. Baik Meyrin maupun Cagalli kelihatannya sama-sama terkejut dan terpaku di tempat. Setelah beberapa saat, Meyrin membungkuk sopan pada Cagalli yang dibalas Cagalli dengan senyuman. Lalu Meyrin menghampiri Cagalli.

"Cagalli-sama, sedang apa anda di sini?" tanya Meyrin.

Cagalli tersenyum, "Namamu Meyrin kan? Panggil aku Cagalli saja," ujar Cagalli. "Aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Tidak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu."

"Sa, saya juga sedang jalan-jalan," jawab Meyrin gugup.

"Begitu..."

Keheningan yang sangat canggung tiba-tiba melanda mereka berdua. Mereka sama-sama tidak tahu topik apa yang harus dibicarakan saat ini. Akhirnya mereka hanya saling diam sambil berdiri kaku. Sampai akhirnya Cagalli kembali buka suara.

"Kau kemari sendirian?"

"Ah, tadi saya bersama kakak saya, Shinn-san dan Athrun-san. Tapi karena mereka semua ada urusan, saya akhirnya memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar di sini."

"Oooh..." Hanya itu tanggapan Cagalli. Ia kemudian memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke pantai.

"Hey Meyrin, apa kau menyukai Athrun?" tembak Cagalli langsung. Berpikir tidak ada gunanya membuang waktu untuk basa-basi.

"Eh!?" kaget Meyrin. Tidak menyangka akan ditanyai begitu.

"Kau menyukainya kan?"

"Sa, saya..."

"Iya atau tidak?"

"Se, sebenarnya iya," jawab Meyrin. Ia sebenarnya tahu betul kalau Athrun dan Cagalli saling mencintai. Tapi ia tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Lagipula menurut kabar burung, hubungan mereka sudah berakhir.

"Begitu..."

"A, Anda tidak keberatan kan?"

"Eh?" Cagalli menoleh ke arah Meyrin.

"Saya dengar hubungan Anda dengan Athrun-san sudah berakhir. Jadi boleh kan saya menyukai Athrun-san?"

Cagalli tidak menjawab. Memang benar hubungan mereka sempat berakhir, tapi Cagalli masih mencintai pemuda itu. Malam ini rencananya ia akan menemui Athrun untuk memperjelas hubungan mereka.

Melihat tidak ada respon dari Cagalli, Meyrin kembali bertanya ,"Boleh saya menceritakan sesuatu?"

Cagalli mengangguk.

"Saya benar-benar menyukai Athrun-san. Awalnya saya hanya kagum dengan bakat dan kemampuan yang dimilikinya, tetapi lama-lama saya jatuh cinta padanya."

Cagalli tidak menanggapi. Ia sudah tahu hal itu. Ia hanya menunggu Meyrin melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Saya terus saja mendekati Athrun-san walaupun tahu hal itu akan sia-sia. Sampai akhirnya saya mengetahui kalau kalian sedang menjalin hubungan." Meyrin menarik napas panjang. "Saya begitu depresi mengetahui hal tersebut. Akhirnya saya pergi ke salah satu bar, bermaksud untuk minum minuman keras untuk menenangkan diri. Tidak disangka di sana saya bertemu dengan Athrun-san yang sedang mabuk. Akhirnya saya dengan susah payah membawa Athrun-san pulang. Saya membawa Athrun-san ke kamarnya dan membaringkan Athrun-san di tempat tidurnya."

Sampai di sini apa yang diceritakan Meyrin semuanya benar. Tapi cerita belum selesai. Ia akan menceritakan sesuatu yang kemungkinan besar bisa membuatnya punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Athrun.

"Saya bermaksud langsung pergi dari sana, tapi tiba-tiba Athrun menangkap tangan saya, dan membaringkan saya di tempat tidurnya." Meyrin memalingkan wajahnya dari Cagalli. "Saya meronta minta dilepaskan, tapi tenaga saya kalah, lalu..." Meyrin berhenti bicara. Wajahnya tertunduk dalam, matanya terpaku memandangi pasir pantai.

"Kalian... Melakukannya?" Mata Cagalli terbelalak lebar.

Meyrin mengangguk, masih dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Apa Athrun... mengetahuinya?"

Meyrin menggeleng, "Saya merahasiakannya sampai sekarang. Bahkan dari Athrun-san. Tapi begitu mengetahui Anda sudah putus dengannya, saya jadi berpikir untuk menceritakannya."

Hati Cagalli terasa hancur berkeping-keping. Kenapa? Kenapa saat dia ingin memulai kembali hubungan mereka, ia harus mendengar kabar mengejutkan seperti ini? Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya? Memaki gadis ini karena telah mengambil Athrun-nya? Tidak, gadis ini tidak bersalah. Yang salah adalah si bodoh itu! Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Apa dia harus melepaskan Athrun?

Sementara Cagalli termenung, Meyrin yang memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya, hanya bisa memandangi wajah Cagalli yang terlihat syok. Jelas sekali kabar barusan membuatnya terkejut bukan main. Dari ekspresi itu Meyrin juga akhirnya menyadari bahwa Cagalli masih punya perasaan pada Athrun. Meyrin merasa bersalah. Sebenarnya bagian akhir ceritanya barusan adalah bohong belaka. Ia memang mengantarkan Athrun menuju kamarnya, tapi hanya itu saja. Memang saat itu ia sempat berpikir untuk mengambil kesempatan, tapi setelah mendengar Athrun menggumamkan nama Cagalli, ia segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu dan langsung pergi dari sana.

"Begitu rupanya..." gumam Cagalli.

"Maaf tiba-tiba menceritakan hal seperti ini, saya hanya..."

"Tidak apa, untung saja kau menceritakannya padaku. Kalau tidak..." _'Aku akan mengambil keputusan yang salah,'_ batin Cagalli.

"Kalau tidak kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak." Cagalli memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Kami memang sudah putus. Malam ini sebenarnya aku akan manemui Athrun. Dan saat itu aku akan mempertegas bahwa hubungan kami telah berakhir."

"Benarkah?" tanpa bisa dikendalikan, wajah Meyrin berbinar cerah. Tapi kemudian ia sadar bahwa sikapnya sangat tidak sopan. "Ah, maaf Cagalli-san," sesal Meyrin.

Cagalli tersenyum. "Tidak apa, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku janji tidak akan kembali pada Athrun lagi walaupun dia memintanya."

Cagalli menyerah. Mungkin memang lebih baik Athrun bersama gadis ini. Gadis yang bisa memberi segalanya pada pemuda itu. Mungkin yang terbaik untuk mereka adalah berpisah.

Meyrin mengangguk senang mendengarnya. Ia senang rencananya berjalan mulus, walaupun dengan kebohongan besar. Selama ia bisa mendapatkan Athrun, apapun akan dilakukannya.

**End of Flashback**

Meyrin menghela napas panjang. Mengingat kejadian waktu itu membuatnya kembali merasa bersalah. Tapi ia segera menyingkirkan perasaan itu. Bukankah hubungan mereka memang sudah berakhir? Tidak ada salahnya kan kalau Meyrin ingin menggantikan peran Cagalli di hati Athrun? Walaupun kelihatannya keinginannya itu akan sangat-sangat sulit untuk diwujudkan.

~##########~

Cagalli baru sampai di kediamannya pukul tujuh malam. Ia pulang terlambat karena pekerjaan hari ini lebih banyak dari biasanya. Dan berkat 'bantuan' dari seseorang, pekerjaan itu jadi sedikit lebih lama mengerjakannya. Untunglah seseorang tersebut sudah pulang sejak sore tadi, jadi ia bisa berkonsentrasi penuh dengan pekerjaannya.

Tapi, Cagalli sedikit heran. Tadi pemuda itu bilang kalau dia ada urusan, lalu meninggalkan Cagalli sendiri. Tentu saja setelah berpesan macam-macam pada gadis itu. Seperti jangan bekerja terlalu keras, jangan pulang terlalu lama, jangan menyetir seorang diri, dan jangan bicara dengan orang asing (?).

Cagalli sedikit penasaran, sebenarnya Athrun ada urusan apa dan dengan siapa? Apa dia punya teman di sini?

Tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak memedulikannya. Cagalli memasuki mansionnya, dan di sambut oleh beberapa maid. Gadis itu langsung berjalan manuju ruang makan. Ia sudah sangat lapar. Sebaiknya ia makan yang banyak, kemudian berendam air hangat, lalu pergi tidu—

Tunggu dulu! Saat memasuki ruang makan Cagalli melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Sangat tidak biasa. Di salah satu kursi di depan meja makan, terlihat Athrun sedang duduk dan menatapnya bosan. Cagalli diam di tempat, tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana.

"Lama sekali. Kau pasti memaksakan diri bekerja sampai larut. Dasar... Kau tidak ingat pesanku tentang jangan pulang terlalu lama?" Athrun bersedekap menatap Cagalli tajam. Di sekitar mereka ada maid-maid yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan. Cagalli masih terpaku, berdiri di tempat, tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

Athrun terkekeh, "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Athrun tersenyum polos.

"... Kenapa... Kau ada di sini?" Akhirnya Cagalli bisa berkata sesuatu.

"Aku mau makan. Apa lagi?" tanya Athrun sok _innocent_. "Bicaranya nanti saja! Kemarilah! Kita makan dulu. Aku sudah sangat lapar."

Cagalli masih merasa bingung, tapi akhirnya ia berjalan menuju meja makan, dan duduk di salah satu kursi, tepat di depan Athrun.

"Ada urusan apa kau kemari?" tanya Cagalli lagi. Ia mengambil gelas air di depannya lalu meminumnya sedikit. Berniat menenangkan diri. Pemuda ini suka sekali mengacaukan pikirannya.

"Kau belum tahu? Mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal di sini," jawab Athrun santai. Ia membalik piring di depannya, bermaksud untuk mulai makan.

Cagalli terkejut dan hampir menyemburkan air dari mulutnya, "Apa?!"

Gadis itu sampai berdiri dari kursi saking kagetnya.

"Tenanglah! Kau berlebihan sekali."

Cagalli memerah malu, lalu duduk kembali di kursinya. "Mana bisa aku tenang?! Kau bercanda kan?!"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin pindah ke sini?"

"Karena aku tidak punya rumah di ORB. Selama seminggu aku tinggal di hotel sambil mencari tempat tinggal yang ada di dekat kantor. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, lebih baik aku tinggal di sini saja. Bukankah sebelumnya aku tinggal di sini?" Athrun mulai menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan rumah dinas?"

"Ya, tapi tempatnya cukup jauh dari kantor, dan akan merepotkan kalau aku tinggal sendirian. Lagipula kalau tinggal di sini aku bisa selalu ada di dekatmu kan? Dengan begitu akan lebih mudah membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku." Athrun tersenyum jahil.

Cagalli terpaku. Siapa orang ini? Athrun yang sebelumya tidak akan bersikap seperti ini. Dia adalah orang yang tenang dan tidak blak-blakkan. Apa sewaktu di PLANT kepalanya terbentur sesuatu? Dan itu membuat kepribadiannya berubah seperti ini? Atau temannya yang bernama Dearka itu yang memengaruhinya?

"Jadi, urusan yang kau bilang tadi..."

"Yup! Aku mengambil pakaian dan barang-barangku dari hotel, lalu langsung kemari. Tadi Manna-san yang membantuku menyusun pakaianku di lemari di kamarku."

Cagalli mendesah panjang. Pikirannya campur aduk. Di satu sisi dia sebal pada pemuda ini. Bagaimana bisa dia seenaknya memutuskan hal ini tanpa meminta tanggapannya. Tapi di sisi lain ia merasa sedikit senang, Athrun berusaha sekeras ini untuk menarik perhatiannya. Tapi ia harus membuang jauh-jauh perasaan itu. Bukankah ia telah bertekad untuk melepaskan Athrun?

"Terserah! Aku tidak peduli kalau kau mau tinggal di sini. Tapi jangan harap aku akan jatuh cinta padamu!" ketus Cagalli.

Athrun tersenyum puas. Setidaknya ia sudah satu langkah lebih dekat dengan tujuannya. Kemudian Athrun kembali melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

Cagalli juga mulai mengambil makanan sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia bisa pingsan kalau tidak segera mendapatkan asupan energi. Lagi-lagi terima kasih pada sang admiral ORB.

~##########~

Selesai makan malam, Cagalli langsung menuju kamarnya, dan langsung mandi air hangat untuk menenangkan pikiran, walaupun tidak terlalu membuahkan hasil. Hari ini pikirannya terlalu kalut. Dan hal itu hanya disebabkan oleh satu orang. Sang Admiral ORB yang baru.

Cagalli sudah memakai kimono tidurnya, namun rasa kantuk belum juga datang. Aneh sekali, rasanya seharian ini dia sudah cukup lelah.

Cagalli berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya, sekedar untuk menikmati angin malam sampai rasa kantuk datang. Di tangannya ada secangkir susu hangat yang tadi sempat dimintanya dari pelayan.

Di balkon Cagalli hanya terdiam menatap pemandangan langit malam. Ia sedang berusaha menenangkan pikirannya yang kalut. Baik karena masalah pekerjaan ataupun masalah pribadi. Ah, sebenarnya sih sebagian besar karena masalah pribadi. Dan penyebabnya siapa lagi kalau bukan–

"Cagalli? Kau belum tidur?"

Begitu mendengar suara itu Cagalli langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara berasal. Tepat dugaannya, itu adaah suara Athrun. Pemuda itu bicara dari balkon kamar di sebelah kamar Cagalli yang jaraknya hanya satu meter.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" ujar Cagalli kaget.

"Melihat bintang," jawab Athrun santai. "Siapa tahu ada bintang jatuh, jadi aku bisa meminta agar kau lebih cepat jatuh cinta padaku," lanjutnya kalem.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Apa yang kau lakukan di balkon sebelah?!" seru Cagalli. "Ja, jangan-jangan..."

"Yup, benar sekali! Karena ini adalah kamarku."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?! Apa kau sengaja melakukannya?"

"Tidak kok, Manna-san yang memberikan kamar ini padaku."

Ah tentu saja ini perbuatan Manna. Siapa lagi?

"Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya? Kau bisa menempati kamar yang jauh lebih bagus dari kamar itu, yang jaraknya jauh dari kamarku?"

"Kenapa harus kutolak? Aku suka dengan kamar ini. Dan karena ada kau di kamar sebelah, kelihatannya aku akan betah di sini." Athrun menyeringai.

Hhhh... Cagalli mulai bepikir untuk menyerah dengan keadaan ini. Keadaan yang membuat perasaannya tidak menentu. Bagaimana ia bisa menghilangkan perasaannya pada Athrun kalau si pemuda terus saja muncul di depannya di manapun dan kapanpun? Kalau begini, musatahil untuk menghindarinya.

"Terserah!" Cagalli membuang muka. "Dasar keras kepala!"

Athrun tersenyum tipis, mengabaikan ucapan ketus Cagalli. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Cagalli, kamudian mendongak ke langit malam dengan pandangan kosong. "Kau tahu? Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkanmu kembali."

Cagalli tertenggun. Namun pandangannya tidak beralih pada Athrun. Ia menunduk dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada cangkir di tangannya.

"Aku benci dengan perasaan yang kurasakan saat mendengar kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku," ujar Athrun masih dengan menatap langit. "Dan kupikir, aku akan lebih membenci perasaan saat melihatmu bersama orang lain," sambungnya.

"..."

"Maaf kalau aku egois. Tapi aku tidak berniat mengubah pikiranku. Aku belum siap melepasmu untuk orang lain, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah siap." Athrun kemudian menoleh pada Cagalli. Dilihatnya Cagalli menunduk dengan ekspersi wajah yang tidak terlihat olehnya.

Athrun tersenyum lembut. "Tidurlah Cagalli, ini sudah larut malam." Athun berbalik dan melangkah masuk ke kamarnya. "Selamat malam..." ujarnya sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Cagalli masih belum bergerak dari posisinya. Perasaannya kian campur aduk. Ia yang dulu pasti akan melonjak senang dengan ucapan manis Athrun tadi. Tapi sekarang...

"Seandainya sikap tegasmu itu kau tunjukkan dari dulu. Mungkin hubungan kita tidak akan begini..." gumam Cagalli lirih.

~##########~

"Benarkah?! Benarkah kita akan liburan ke ORB?"

Lunamaria mengangguk pada Meyrin. Ia mengerti kenapa adiknya bisa seantusias ini. "Kau, aku dan Shinn akan berlibur di sana selama dua minggu. Aku sudah dapatkan izin untuk kita. Kemasi barangmu, kita akan berangkat besok!"

"Dua minggu?!" Tanpa panjang lebar, Meyrin memeluk sang kakak erat. "Terima kasih _Nee-chan, _aku memang ingin sekali ke ORB." Meyrin segera berlalu dari hadapan Lunamaria untuk mengemasi barangnya.

Lunamaria memandangi sang adik yang sudah semakin menjauh. Ia tahu Meyrin memiliki perasaan yang lebih pada Athrun. Walaupun Meyrin jarang menceritakan masalah pribadi padanya, ia tahu bagaimana perasaan adiknya pada Athrun. Tapi dia juga tahu kalau Athrun mencintai representatif ORB.

Dia ingin adiknya bahagia, maka dari itu ia merencanakan liburan ini agar Meyrin bisa memperjuangkan cintanya sekuat tenaga. Dan kalau nantinya hal itu tidak berhasil, ia ingin Meyrin mundur dengan ikhlas. Sehingga nantinya tidak ada orang yang tersakiti.

TBC

* * *

Chapter dua selesaaai...

Huaaah, chapter ini penuh perjuangan untuk menulisnya, karena beberapa tombol khususnya tombol huruf 'N' di keyboard saya susah ditekan. Karena itu maaf kalau banyak typo pada chap dua ini.

Di chapter ini AsuCaga-nya saya banyakin untuk menegaskan kalau Athru benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Walaupun jadinya super OOC sih. Uuh, seandainya Athrun di GSD nggak plin-plan...

Balasan review:

**alyazala: **Senang juga anda menyukai cerita saya. Ini sudah lanjut. Iya nih, Meyrin keras kepala banget. Saya juga gemes... (_). Terima kasih atas reviewnya...

**akiramia44: **Baru? Kalau begitu selamat datang di fandom ini ya. Iya, Cagallinya keras kepala banget. Sekarang udah tahu kan apa yang dikatakan Meyrin pada Cagalli? Tenang, nanti Athrun dan Cagalli akan bersatu kok... mungkin. Athrun tuh kurangnya cuma plin-plan. Hehe... Oke, ini sudah saya lanjut. Terima kasih atas reviewnya...

**loly jun: **Siap! Ini udah lanjut. Iya, semoga bohongnya cepat ketahuan. Terima kasih atas reviewnya...

**choikim1310: **Ending GS nggak begitu ngebingungin kok. Yang bikin bingung itu GSD. Tokoh utama di GSD itu namanya Shinn, nanti juga muncul di fanfic ini. Kalau saya sih suka sama banyak tokoh anime, tapi abang Athrun itu khusus sampai saya bela-belain buat fanfic. Hehe... Terima kasih atas reviewnya...

**popcaga: **Hush! Jangan mikir yang iya-iya dong (,). Abang Athrun nggak wild-wild banget deh. Setidaknya belum. Ohohoho... (Ketawa jahat). Oke, ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih atas reviewnya...

.

Nah semuanya. Sampai sini dulu. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya ya...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Bukan punya saya

**Genre: **Romance, Drama

**Rated: **T

**Warning: **OOC, gaje, typo, dan sebagainya.

Hai minna, apa kabar?

Kalau ada yang menunggu apdetan fic ini, saya minta maaf karena lama apdetnya. Saya sedang sibuk di dunia nyata. Sebagai gantinya chapter kali ini jauh lebih panjang dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya.

Selamat membaca...

* * *

Love Me 3

Pagi ini Cagalli bangun dengan penampilan yang kacau. Ada kantung hitam di bawah matanya akibat kurang tidur. Tapi dengan sedikit polesan make up, Cagalli berhasil menutupinya.

Cagalli melangkah gontai menuju ruang makan. Sampai di sana, seperti yang dia duga, sudah ada Athrun yang sepertinya sedang menunggu kedatangannya. Cagalli berusaha untuk tidak menatap wajah Athrun. Perasaannya masih kacau seperti semalam. Ia tidak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Pagi..." sapa Athrun pada Cagalli.

"Pagi..." jawab Cagalli tanpa menatap wajah Athrun. Gadis itu langsung menuju ke kursinya dan bersiap untuk sarapan.

Athrun memperhatikan wajah Cagalli. "Kau kurang tidur?" tanyanya.

Cagalli terhenti dari kegiatannya mengoles selai pada roti.

"Tidak... Aku tidur nyenyak semalam," dustanya lalu kembali pada kegiatannya. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana Athrun bisa tahu kalau dia kurang tidur semalam, karena rasanya ia sudah menutupi kantung hitam di bawah matanya dengan sempurna.

"Jangan bohong. Aku tahu kau kurang tidur. Make up itu tidak bisa menutupinya dariku."

Cagalli tidak menyahut kali ini dan malah meneruskan sarapannya.

Athrun menghela napas. "Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran, atau akan ada banyak kerutan muncul di dahimu."

Cagalli memutar bola matanya. "Iya Ayah..." jawabnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Anak pintar..." balasnya dengan kekehan pelan.

~##########~

"Manna, aku berangkat dulu." ujar Cagalli pada Manna, pengasuhnya sejak kecil. Ia dan Athrun sudah selesai sarapan dan bersiap berangkat ke kantor.

"Baiklah Hime-sama." Manna memberikan tas kerja pada Cagalli. "Anda mau bawa bekal hari ini?"

"Tidak usah, nanti aku bisa makan siang di kantin." jawab Cagalli. Ia segera melangkah keluar, menuju mobil yang akan mengantarnya. Athrun mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Hime-sama," ujar Manna. Lalu menoleh pada Athrun. "Anda juga Alex-san... Ah, maksud saja Zala-san."

Athrun tersenyum. "Jangan terlalu formal, panggil saja Athrun."

Manna balas tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Tolong jaga Cagalli-hime, Athrun-san..."

"Tentu saja. Kami berangkat!" Athrun berbalik mengikuti Cagalli.

Begitu Cagalli akan memasuki mobil, Athrun mengikutinya. Cagalli berhenti dan berseru pada Athrun.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Kau mau naik mobilku?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"Tidak boleh! Bukankah kau punya mobil? Sana naik mobilmu sendiri!"

"Tidak apa kan kalau aku menumpang? Toh tujuan kita sama."

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

Perseteruan itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Manna yang dari tadi memperhatikan hanya terkikik geli. Wanita bertubuh tambun itu memandang lembut ke arah Athrun dan Cagalli. Ia heran kenapa hubungan kedua orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya ini tidak kunjung membaik.

Manna tahu hubungan Cagalli dan Athrun mulai renggang saat perang masih berkecamuk, dan ia sedikit banyak tahu apa yang menjadi sebabnya. Tapi ia heran kenapa sampai sekarang hubungan mereka belum membaik. Bukankah Athrun sudah kembali ke sini? Dan dari sikap Athrun pada Cagalli, terlihat kalau ia benar-benar ingin kembali pada gadis itu.

Manna tersadar dari lamunannya saat Cagalli dan Athrun sudah berada di kursi penumpang di dalam mobil. Dari luar Manna bisa melihat wajah Cagalli yang cemberut dan Athrun yang ada di sebelahnya tersenyum puas. Sepertinya Athrun berhasil memenangkan perdebatan barusan.

Mobil itu mulai melaju pelan meninggalkan mansion Athha ini. Manna menghela napas lalu berbalik untuk kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

Yah, setidaknya wanita itu tahu bahwa yang membuat hubungan mereka renggang adalah Hime-sama nya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Cagalli menjauhi Athrun, tapi dia berharap kalau suatu saat kedua insan itu bisa kembali bersama.

~##########~

"Aaah... Aku lapar..." gumam Cagalli. Saat ini dia sedang berada di ruang kerjanya. Sekarang sudah jam makan siang tapi Cagalli masih di sini, sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Entah kenapa pekerjaan hari ini lebih banyak dari biasanya, tapi dia berniat menyelesaikannya sebelum sore meskipun harus melewatkan makan siang. Lumayan kan bisa pulang cepat.

'Tok tok' Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu ruangan Cagalli.

"Masuk!" ujar Cagalli. Ia tidak menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Matanya masih fokus ke arah laptop di depannya dengan jari-jari tangan yang masih terus bergerak lincah di atas keyboard laptop.

"Sibuk sekali ya? Sampai tidak sempat makan siang?"

Hhhh... Sudah Cagalli duga pasti pemuda itu yang datang. Lama kelamaan bisa-bisa ruangannya pindah ke ruangan ini.

'Abaikan, abaikan...' pikir Cagalli.

"Sangat sibuk sampai tidak sempat menoleh pada orang yang datang."

Cagalli menghela napas, namun masih tidak menolah. Tangannya masih sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Dan ada seseorang yang sangat menganggur sehingga setiap hari bisa keluyuran ke ruangan lain," ujar Cagalli.

Athrun terkekeh pelan kemudian berjalan menuju meja kerja Cagalli. Ia lalu meletakkan sebuah bungkusan di meja kerja Cagalli.

Cagalli akhirnya mengalihkan perhatian pada bungkusan di mejanya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Cagalli.

"Kebab kesukaanmu, tentu saja dengan ekstra _chili sauce _di dalamnya" jawab Athrun.

Ekspersi Cagalli langsung berubah senang. Diraihnya bungkusan tersebut, lalu dibukanya dengan cepat. Terlihat dua buah kebab di dalamnya. Cagalli langsung mengambil salah satunya dan memakannya sedikit. Aaah, sudah lama sekali ia tidak makan kebab seperti ini karena tempat kebab ini dijual cukup jauh dari kantornya. Dulu ia sering meminta Athrun membelikannya. Ternyata Athrun masih ingat dengan kesukaannya.

"Terima kasih Athrun, aku sudah lama sekali tidak makan ini." Cagalli tersenyum pada Athrun dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah.

Athrun ikut tersenyum. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak melihat Cagalli tersenyum padanya. "Sama-sama," sahut Athrun, lalu berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk di atasnya.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Cagalli heran.

"Aku sudah makan di kantin tadi, sambil menunggu seseorang yang tidak kunjung datang."

"Apa boleh buat, pekerjaanku hari ini banyak sekali, aku ingin menyelesaikannya sebelum sore. Lagipula kau tidak harus menungguku kan?" ujar Cagalli masih sambil mengunyah kebabnya.

Athrun tersenyum senang. Mood Cagalli hari ini sedang bagus, Athrun harus berterima kasih pada kebab yang dibelinya setelah antri lumayan lama. Kalau begini ia rela setiap hari membelikan Cagalli kebab.

"Makanlah, setelah itu baru kembali bekerja," ujar Athrun dan dibalas Cagalli dengan anggukan. Ia mengambil remot TV lalu menyalakan TV di depannya. Sepertinya menonton TV di ruangan Cagalli sudah menjadi rutinitas sang admiral ORB. Dan sepertinya Cagalli sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadirannya.

.

Setelah makan, Cagalli kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Mengabaikan Athrun yang sedang tiduran di sofa. Ia sedang tidak ingin memulai perdebatan dengan Athrun, karena pemuda itu sudah susah payah membelikannya kebab hari ini.

"Selesai!" Setelah dua jam berlalu, Cagalli akhirnya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hari ini.

Tiba-tiba telepon genggam Cagalli berdering. Ada panggilan masuk. Cagalli mengambil telepon genggamnya dan melihat siapa yang menelepon.

"Meyrin? Tumben dia menelpon siang-siang begini."

Mendengar nama Meyrin Athrun segera bangkit dan duduk di sofa. Menoleh pada Cagalli yang sekarang sedang mengobrol di telepon.

"Benarkah? Kenapa baru bilang?... Hotel? Tidak, tidak, tidak! Kalian harus menginap di rumahku!"

Meyrin? Menginap? Sepertinya Atrhrun sudah bisa menduga apa yang sedang terjadi. Tapi dia tetap diam memperhatikan Cagalli yang sekarang sedang berdebat dengan seseorang di seberang telepon yang sepertinya adalah Meyrin.

"Oke, aku akan menyuruh orang menjemput kalian sekarang, tunggulah di sana. Daah..." Cagalli menutup teleponnya namun kemudian kembali meghubungi seseorang. Athrun masih diam memperhatikan Cagalli yang sedang menelpon seseorang untuk menjemput Meyrin di bandara.

Setelah telepon ditutup, Athrun mulai buka suara.

"Tadi itu... Meyrin?"

Cagalli mengangguk senang. "Meyrin, kakaknya, dan bocah Asuka itu akan berlibur di ORB selama dua minggu, jadi aku minta mereka menginap di rumah."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau dan Meyrin cukup akrab."

"Eh?" Cagalli tersentak. Bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan pada Athrun. "Y, yah... Kami memang cukup akrab. Aku belum memberitahumu ya? Aku dan Meyrin cukup sering berhubungan."

"Hmmm..." hanya itu tanggapan Athrun.

"Su, sudahlah. Nanti saja bicaranya, ayo kita pulang. Kita harus menyambut mereka di rumah!" ajak Cagalli, dan segera membereskan barang-barangnya.

~##########~

"Selamat datang Meyrin..." Cagalli menyambut Meyrin yang baru sampai di rumahnya dengan pelukan. Athrun juga ada di sana untuk menyambut Meyrin dan yang lainnya.

"Cagalli-san, terima kasih sudah mau menampung kami selama berlibur di sini."

"Hihihi... Jangan sungkan. Bukankah kita berteman?" Cagalli tersenyum geli. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke Lunamaria dan Shinn. Kemudian menghampiri Lunamaria yag berdiri di belakang Meyrin.

"Kau juga, selamat datang... Anggap saja ini rumah sendiri selama dua minggu ke depan." Cagalli tersenyum pada Lunamaria sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

Lunamaria menyambut uluran tangan Cagalli dengan gugup. Ia tidak pernah berhadapan langsung dengan pemimpin ORB ini, jadi tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap. Tadi ia sungguh terkejut ketika adiknya bilang kalau dia berteman dengan sang representatif ORB. Bahkan pimpinan ORB ini sampai meminta mereka tinggal di kediamannya selama liburan.

"Terima kasih sudah mengizinkan kami tinggal di sini selama liburan, Cagalli-sama," ujar Lunamaria. Suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar karena gugup.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan kalian tinggal di hotel kan? Meyrin adalah temanku, dan mulai sekarang aku harap kita juga bisa berteman..."

Lunamaria dengan gugup berkata, "Ba, baiklah, Cagalli-sama."

"Ah, dan jangan terlalu formal padaku."

"Ba, baik..."

Cagalli tersenyum lembut. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada pemuda yang ada di samping Lunamaria. Pemuda itu sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan dengan wajah datar. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu. Mereka memang sempat berseteru waktu itu, tapi Cagalli sama sekali tidak membenci Shinn karena hal itu. Namun Cagalli tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Shinn padanya sekarang. Apa pemuda itu masih membencinya?

"Yo, bocah Asuka, " sapa Cagalli pada Shinn.

"Jangan panggil aku bocah, Athha," ujar Shinn dengan tatapan tidak senang.

Cagalli mendengus. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku sekarang. Tapi kalau kau masih membenciku, kuharap kau tidak meluapkannya dalam dua minggu ke depan. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk bertengkar dengamu."

"Aku juga sedang tidak sudi bertengkar denganmu, Athha," jawab Shinn ketus.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Cagalli menoleh kembali ke arah Meyrin dan Lunamaria yang sedang mengobrol dengan Athrun.

"Nah, ayo kita masuk. Letakkan saja barang bawaan kalian di sini, nanti pelayan akan membawakannya. Sekarang akan kuantar ke kamar kalian," ujar Cagalli lembut. Mereka pun mengikuti Cagalli berjalan menuju kamar yang akan mereka tempati.

Dalam perjalanan, Shinn dan Athrun yang berjalan di belakang sempat mengobrol kecil.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Athrun pada Shinn.

"Baik seperti biasanya," jawab Shinn datar. Matanya memandang lurus pada Cagalli yang sedang sedang mengobrol dengan Meyrin dan Luna. Ketiga gadis itu terlihat mengobrol dengan gembira, sepenuhnya mengabaikan para pria di belakang mereka. Bahkan Lunamaria yang tadi begitu gugup menghadapi Cagalli, kini terlihat jauh lebih santai.

"Kau – ah bukan, Anda sendiri bagaimana?"

"Tidak usah bicara formal padaku, aku bukan lagi pimpinanmu."

Shinn mengangguk, "Kau memutuskan kembali ke ORB karena gadis itu kan?"

"Tahu darimana?"

"Semua orang yang cukup mengenalmu pasti bisa menebaknya."

"Hmm..."

"Lalu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya sekarang?"

Athrun tersenyum sendu, "Sepertinya aku masih harus berjuang untuk mengembalikan hubungan kami." Matanya memandang Cagalli di depannya yang sedang tertawa riang bersama Meyrin dan Lunamaria. Pandangan matanya begitu riang, begitu hangat, begitu tulus. Kira-kira kapan Athrun akan mendapatkan pandangan seperti itu lagi dari Cagallinya?

"Tentu saja! Kau meninggalkannya di sini sendirian dan tanpa kepastian saat keadaan sedang kacau. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku akan langsung menolakmu mentah-mentah."

Athrun terkekeh, "Bicaramu masih blak-blakan seperti biasanya." Athrun memandang Shinn geli.

"Oh ya? Maaf kalau kau tersinggung."

Athrun menggeleng, "Tidak, kau benar. Seandainya aku tetap ada di sampingnya saat itu..."

Shinn terdiam, bingung harus menanggapi bagaimana. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Cagalli. Apa istimewanya gadis itu? Sampai pemuda di sampingnya ini begitu tergila-gila padanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana perasaanmu pada Cagalli saat ini?"

"Hah?" Shinn tersentak. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia ditanyai seperti itu.

"Dari tadi kau terus memandanginya. Entah jenis padangan seperti apa itu. Aku cemburu nih," canda Athrun.

Shinn terkekeh, "Anggap saja itu jenis pandangan penasaran. Bagaimana gadis itu bisa membuatmu tergila-gila seperti ini?"

"Ahaha... Kau belum tahu saja pesona Cagalliku." Athrun melirik Shinn penuh arti. "Kembali ke topik semula, bagaimana perasaanmu padanya sekarang? Apa kau masih membencinya?"

Belum sempat Shinn menjawab, ternyata mereka sudah sampai di depan kamar yang akan ditempati. Tepatnya kamar untuk Shinn tempati.

"Asuka, ini kamarmu. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, bilang saja pada saja pelayan," ujar Cagalli pada Shinn.

Shinn mengangguk lalu mulai melangkah memasuki kamarnya.

"Nah, kamar kalian ada di sebelah," ujar Cagalli pada Meyrin da Luna, lalu membimbing kedua gadis itu menuju kamar mereka, meninggalkan dua pemuda yang ada di belakang mereka.

.

Shinn memperhatikan setiap sudut kamar ini. Ruangan luas dengan furnitur yang terlihat sederhana namun elegan. Di setiap sudutnya terdapat ukiran khas kastil eropa kuno. Di langit-langitnya juga terdapat lampu gantung yang terlihat mewah.

"Suka dengan kamarmu?"

Shinn menoleh, ternyata Athrun masih mengikutinya.

"Yah, tidak buruk," ujar Shinn. Ia lalu berjalan menuju balkon kamar diikuti Athrun di belakangnya. Sampai di balkon, Shinn menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar pembatas. Dari sini ia bisa mendengar suara berisik gadis-gadis dari kamar sebelah. Sepertinya mereka sedang bersenang-senang.

"Hei, apa jawabanmu untuk pertanyaanku tadi?" tanya Athrun membuka pembicaraan.

Shinn tidak langsung menjawab, ia diam sebentar, terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, "Mungkin... Aku tidak pernah membencinya."

Athrun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Shinn, namun tidak bicara apapun untuk menanggapinya. Ia ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar pembatas, menunggu Shinn melanjutkan perkataannya.

Shin melanjutkan, "Saat itu aku hanya kesal karena terpancing oleh ucapanmu. Aku jadi teringat keluargaku yang tewas tepat di depan mataku. Kebetulan saat itu gadis Athha itu ada di sana, jadi aku bisa menyalahkannya atas tewasnya keluargaku. Saat itu aku bilang kalau tidak percaya pada keyakinan yang dianut ORB. Tapi itu tidak benar, aku dan keluargaku begitu yakin dengan ORB dan keyakinannya sebagai negara netral. Tapi karena mereka terbunuh di depan mataku, aku jadi kacau dan tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dan berakhir dengan memuntahkan kekesalanku pada keluarga Athha."

Shinn berhenti bicara. Ia menunduk dalam, tangannya terkepal menahan perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Pembicaraan ini kembali mengingatkannya pada mimpi buruk saat keluarganya tewas di depan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Maaf mengingatkanmu pada kejadian buruk." Athrun menatap Shinn sendu.

Shinn menggeleng, "Tidak, aku yang harus minta maaf karena tiba-tiba harus mendengar ceritaku."

Athrun tersenyum, "Tapi syukurlah kalau kau tidak membenci Cagalli. Kau tahu? Cagalli sempat menangis karena sangat terpukul mendengar kata-katamu waktu itu."

"Benarkah?" Shinn menoleh cepat kepada Athrun. Athrun Mengangguk. "Aku jadi terdengar seperti orang jahat."

Athrun tertawa mendengar ucapan Shinn.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Dia sama sekali tidak marah padamu."

"Apa aku harus minta maaf padanya?" tanya Shinn tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kau apa?"

"Apa ada yang aneh dari pertanyaanku?"

"Ah, tidak, bukan begitu. Aku hanya heran. Kau itu bukan tipe yang suka minta maaf duluan. Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Shinn mendengus, "Tidak ada salahnya kan minta maaf? Mendengar ceritamu tadi, aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah telah membentaknya."

Athrun terkekeh, "Yah, aku senang kalau kau mau minta maaf padanya," ujar Athrun. "Ah, tapi saat minta maaf nanti jangan memulai pertengkaran baru ya."

"Tentu saja!" protes Shinn.

~##########~

Cagalli baru saja kembali ke kamarnya. Tadi ia asyik mengobrol dengan Meyrin dan Lunamaria. Ia senang bisa punya teman ngobrol setelah sekian lama. Kedua gadis Hawke itu merupakan teman yang menyenangkan. Cagalli jadi bisa tertawa lepas saat bersama mereka. Sayang sekali besok masih hari kerja. Kalau tidak Cagalli akan begadang semalaman bersama dua saudara itu.

Cagalli masih belum mengantuk sekarang. Gadis itu melangkah menuju balkon kamar. Bermaksud cari angin sampai dia mengantuk. Kegiatan yang biasa dia lakukan saat belum bisa tidur.

"Belum tidur?" tanya sebuah suara yang Cagalli tahu benar siapa pemiliknya.

Cagalli mengangguk lalu menoleh pada Athrun. "Belum mengantuk. Kau sendiri?"

"Sama denganmu," jawab Athrun.

"Begitu..."

"Sepertinya perasaanmu sedang bagus hari ini," ujar Athrun.

"Eh? Tahu darimana?"

"Terlihat jelas. Kau tidak mengacuhkanku seperti biasanya," jawab Athrun. "Ah, atau mungkin kau mulai jatuh cinta padaku?"

Cagalli tertawa kecil. "Percaya diri sekali."

Athrun ikut tertawa, "Lalu karena apa? Karena tadi aku membelikamu kebab kesukaanmu?"

Cagalli kembali tertawa. "Mungkin juga. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan kebab."

"Kalau begitu, biar kubelikan kau kebab setiap hari."

"Ahaha... Tidak perlu seperti itu. Lagipula penyebab terbesar naiknya _mood-_ku adalah karena kedatangan Meyrin dan Luna. Aku bisa punya teman ngobrol setelah sekian lama."

"Hooo..."

Lalu keadaan menjadi hening. Cagalli mengalihkan pendangannya pada pemandangan langit malam. Sedangkan Athrun yang juga tidak berniat buka suara, hanya memandangi wajah Cagalli dari samping. Berapa kalipun melihatnya, Athrun akan kembali dan kembali terpesona dengan rupa Cagalli. Mungkin dia tidak seanggun dan secantik Lacus atau gadis lainnya, tapi tetap tidak menurunkan tingkat kekaguman Athrun pada gadis ini. Gadis ini memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki gadis-gadis lainnya. Athrun tidak tahu apa itu, tapi yang jelas dia tidak ingin lagi kehilangan Cagallinya. Egois? Memang iya.

"Hei Athrun," panggil Cagalli tanpa menoleh.

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana... Perasaanmu pada Meyrin?"

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba..."

"Sudah, jawab saja!"

"Hmm... Bagaimana yah, kurasa aku sudah menganggapya seperti adik. Dan juga aku sangat berterima kasih padanya karena pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku," jawab Athrun. "Kenapa tiba-tiba tanya begitu? Kau akan cemburu kalau aku punya perasaan lebih padanya?"

"Bukan begitu!" seru Cagalli. Gadis itu menunduk dan melanjutkan, "Bisakah... Bisakah kau menganggap Meyrin lebih dari seorang adik?" Nada bicara Cagalli semakin merendah di akhir kalimat.

"Hah?!" Athrun berseru heran. Gadis ini kenapa sih? Tiba-tiba meminta hal yang aneh begini.

"Kau tahu kan dia punya perasaan padamu? Kenapa tidak kau terima saja perasaannya? Bukankah dia gadis yang baik?"

Athrun menghela napas. "Lalu kalau dia gadis yang baik, aku harus menerima perasaannya begitu saja?" tanya Athrun.

"..."

"Apa aku harus menerima semua gadis baik yang punya perasaan padaku?" Nada bicara Athrun tetap tenang namun tajam. Ia tetap menatap wajah Cagalli yang masih menunduk. Menunggu jawaban dari gadis itu.

"Bu... Bukan begitu. Tapi... Lebih baik kau bersama dengan orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu," ujar Cagalli masih dengan tanpa menatap Athrun.

Athrun tersenyum. " Kau benar. Kita akan lebih bahagia kalau bersama orang yang mencintai kita."

Cagalli menoleh cepat ke arah Athrun dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. "Tuh kan? Tuh kan?"

"Karena itu akan kubuat kau mencintaiku, lalu kita bisa hidup bahagia bersama-sama," ujar Athrun diakhiri dengan senyuman lebar.

Wajah antusias Cagalli barusan seketika berubah jengkel. Pemuda ini selalu saja bisa membalikkan perkaataannya.

"Dasar keras kepala! Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu!" seru Cagalli. Lalu nada bicaranya melembut, "Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti? Kau dan aku sudah–"

"Tidak! Kita belum berakhir Cagalli. Dan tidak akan pernah berakhir," potong Athrun. "Kenapa kau tidak mau memberiku kesempatan? Kau masih marah dengan apa yang aku lakukan di masa lalu?"

Cagalli diam. Bingung bagaimana harus membalas perkataan Athrun.

"Jadi benar kau masih marah?" tanya Athrun.

" Bukan itu..."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku hanya... Tidak ingin kau berharap terlalu banyak padaku. Aku rasa aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta padamu." Cagalli kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Athrun.

Yap, inilah jawaban paling logis yang bisa Cagalli pikirkan saat ini. Kalau bukan karena janjinya pada Meyrin, sebenarnya dia ingin sekali mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tentang apa yang sudah dilakukan Athrun pada Meyrin malam itu. Karena mungkin hanya dengan Cara itulah Athrun akan menyerah dengan perasaanya, dan memutuskan untuk bersama Meyrin.

Aaarrghh... Kenapa rumit sekali sih! Kalau bukan karena kejadian itu, seharusnya sekarang Cagalli dan Athrun sudah bersama lagi. _'Ya! Ini semua salah Athrun!' _pikir Cagalli. Kalau saja pemuda itu bisa mengendalikan diri, hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Sebut Cagalli kolot, tapi menurutnya, meniduri seorang gadis adalah masalah besar. Karena itu, tidak ada cara lain selain mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya.

Lamunan Cagalli buyar karena tiba-tiba Athrun mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau berpikir tidak bisa jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Eh?" Cagalli tersentak. Bagaimana ini?! Cagalli sama sekali tidak memikirkan jawabannya!

"Mmmh... Itu..."

"Itu?"

"Po... Pokoknya aku tidak bisa mencintaimu Athrun. Mungkin karena kita tidak cocok, atau mungkin karena kau bukan tipeku." Jawab Cagalli seadanya.

Belum sempat Athrun membalas Cagalli kembali bicara, "Ah! Sudah larut malam, aku mau tidur. Sudah ya Athrun, sampai jumpa besok!" Cagalli langsung berbalik dan masuk ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Athrun sendiri.

Athrun hanya bengong melihat gelagat Cagalli barusan, namun tidak lama kemudian pemuda itu terkekeh.

'_Sudah kuduga ada yang aneh' _batin Athrun. Sejak awal ia memang sudah curiga kalau ada yang Cagalli sembunyikan darinya. Athrun yakin Cagalli masih punya perasaan padanya, karena itu tidak mungkin Cagalli tiba-tiba menjauhinya. Tapi biar sajalah, Athrun tidak mau memikirkannya, nanti juga terungkap sendiri. Yang penting sekarang ia harus lebih gencar mendekati Cagalli.

~##########~

"Pagi Cagalli..." sapa Athrun begitu Cagalli memasuki ruang makan. Di sini sudah ada Shinn yang duduk di sebelah kiri Athrun, Lunamaria di depan Shinn, dan Meyrin di sebelahya, berhadapan dengan Athrun.

"Pagi..." jawab Cagalli seadanya. Cagalli segera duduk di tempatnya setelah melempar senyum pada Lunamaria dan Meyrin.

Suasana makan berjalan tenang sampai Cagalli buka suara.

"Apa kegiatan kalian hari ini? Maaf aku tidak bisa menemani kalian," ujar Cagalli pada Lunamaria dan Meyrin.

Lunamaria menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa Cagalli-san. Rencananya kami bertiga akan berjalan-jalan di kota ini, tapi tadi Meyrin bilang dia tidak mau ikut."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu pasangan yang sedang berlibur kak," ujar Meyrin.

Lunamaria dan Shinn memerah mendengar perkataan Meyrin.

"Kau ini!" seru Lunamaria malu. Cagalli, Meyrin dan Athrun tertawa melihatnya.

"Tapi sayang sekali kalau kau tidak ikut Meyrin, bukankah kau kemari karena ingin liburan?"

Meyrin mengangguk, "Saya juga rencananya akan berjalan-jalan sendiri, sepertinya jalanan di sini tidak terlalu rumit," jawabnya.

"Tidak bisa begitu! Harus ada seseorang yang menemanimu," ujar Cagalli. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya. "Bagaimana kalau dengan Athrun?" usul Cagalli.

Athrun dan Meyrin terkejut dengan usul Cagalli.

"Tapi aku harus bekerja hari ini," ujar Athrun pada Cagalli. Tidak menyadari raut kecewa dari Meyrin.

"Tidak apa-apa kan libur sekali-sekali. Pekerjaanmu juga tidak terlalu banyak, biar kusuruh seseorang menggantikanmu hari ini."

"Tapi kan—"

"Tidak apa-apa Cagalli-san, saya bisa pergi sendiri." Meyrin memotong perkataan Athrun. Ia berusaha terlihat biasa saja, namun Cagalli bisa mengetahui kalau Meyrin sedang menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh! Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu?" ujar Cagalli. Lalu menoleh ke arah Athrun. "Athrun, tidak apa kan libur hari ini? Aku sudah memberimu izin. Lagipula, masa kau tega membiarkan Meyrin sendirian?" cecar Cagalli.

Athrun menghela napas pasrah. Sepertinya kali ini ia harus mengalah pada Cagalli. Bukannya dia tidak mau menemani Meyrin, tapi Athrun tahu benar apa motif Cagalli menyuruhnya demikian, dan Athrun tidak suka itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Athrun menoleh pada Meyrin dan tersenyum. "Nah Meyrin, aku akan menemanimu hari ini, kuharap kau tidak keberatan."

Meyrin menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Mohon bantuannya Athrun-san," ujar Meyrin senang dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Athrun.

Dan begitulah, setelah sarapan mereka segera bersiap untuk kegiatannya masing-masing.

~##########~

Saat ini Athrun dan Meyrin sedang berada di salah satu restoran di pusat kota untuk makan siang setelah seharian berkeliling. Sebenarnya tidak banyak tempat yang mereka kunjungi. Hanya tempat tempat wisata terkenal di ORB seperti kebun binatang atau museum.

Meski Athrun sedikit menikmati kegiatan ini, ia merasa kecewa karena bukan Cagalli yang sedang bersamanya. Memang tidak ada yang salah dari Meyrin, tapi menurut Athrun, pasti akan lebih menyenangkan kalau Cagalli yang bersamanya saat ini. Cagalli yang selalu blak-blakan pasti akan heboh saat megunjungi tempat yang disukainya dan akan menolak mengunjungi tempat yang menurutnya membosankan, seperti museum. Berbeda dengan Meyrin yang akan selalu mengikuti kemana dia pergi tanpa protes.

"Uhmm... Athrun-san?" Meyrin yang dari tadi duduk di depan Athrun menyadari bahwa pikiran Athrun sedang entah kemana, karena sedari tadi Athrun hanya diam bertopang dagu sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya dan tidak memedulikan Meyrin yang ada di depannya

"Ah, maaf, aku melamun," ujar Athrun pada Meyrin, sedikit tidak enak karena kurang sopan pada gadis ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi saya jadi tidak enak sudah merepotkan anda hari ini. Padahal anda harus bekerja," ujar Meyrin. Ia memang senang karena Athrun mau menemaninya hari ini, karena dia sama sekali tidak pernah jalan berdua dengan Athrun. Tapi tetap saja dia merasa kurang nyaman. Apalagi Athrun dari tadi sepertinya pikiran Athrun tidak sedang bersamanya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Tadi memang aku sedikit memikirkan pekerjaan, tapi sudah tidak apa-apa kok, tadi Cagalli bilang akan ada yang mengurusnya," ujar Athrun berbohong. "Maaf ya... Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana hari ini kita main sepuasnya? Jarang-jarang aku dapat libur." Athrun bermaksud menghibur Meyrin.

Meyrin tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan dibalas Athrun dengan senyum lembut. Ah, gadis ini memang manis. Tapi sayang itu tidak bisa mengubah perasaan Athrun padanya. Athrun memang menyayangi Meyrin, tapi rasa sayang ini berbeda dari rasa sayangnya pada Cagalli. _'Mungkin beginilah rasanya punya seorang adik,' _batin Athrun.

Setelah itu mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah taman bermain di kota ini. Mereka bermain di sana sampai puas sebelum memutuskan untuk menyudahi kegiatan mereka dengan makan malam di sebuah restoran di dalam taman bermain itu.

~##########~

Cagalli sedang berjalan-jalan di taman belakang Mansion Athha untuk cari angin. Ia baru saja selesai makan malam, sendirian. Baik Athrun dan Meyrin maupun Shinn dan Lunamaria belum ada yang kembali.

Cagalli menghela napas. Malam ini entah mengapa ia sedikit merasa kesepian. Mungkin karena beberapa waktu ini ada Athrun yang menemaninya makan malam, tapi hari ini pemuda itu tidak ada. Mungkin sedang bersenang-senang dengan Meyrin. Rasanya dada Cagalli sedikit sakit memikirkan kalau saat ini Athrun sedang bersenang-senang dengan Meyrin.

Cagalli memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Lalu kembali menghela napas panjang.

"Apa mereka tidak akan pulang ya?" gumam Cagalli. Lalu segera menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Siapa yang tidak akan pulang?" Sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang Cagalli. Cagalli yang terkejut segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

"Shinn Asuka..." ujar Cagalli pada si pemilik suara yang saat ini telah duduk di sebelah gadis itu.

"Yo, Athha..." Shinn mengangkat tangan bermaksud menyapa Cagalli.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Di mana Luna?"

"Di kamarnya. Kami baru saja kembali, Meyrin juga sudah kembali," jawab Shinn datar. Ia lalu menopangkan tanganya ke sandaran bangku.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan–" Cagalli baru saja beranjak pergi namun tangannya ditahan oleh Shinn.

Cagalli baru akan protes ketika tiba-tiba Shinn berkata, " Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Cagalli yang heran dengan tingkah Shinn hanya bisa berdiri terdiam menatap Shinn dengan tatapa aneh. Tumben sekali pemuda ini mau mengajaknya bicara.

"Kau... Bicara padaku?" tanya Cagalli sangsi.

Shinn mendengus. "Memangnya ada orang lain di sini?" tanyanya sarkastis.

Cagalli tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya heran, tidak biasanya kau begini." Cagalli lalu memutuskan untuk kembali duduk di sebelah pemuda itu. "Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Kukatakan sekali lagi ya, aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu."

Shinn mengabaikan ucapan Cagalli. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya dari Cagalli.

"Aku minta maaf..." ujar Shinn. Ada sedikit semburat merah di wajah Shinn yang luput dari pandagan Cagalli.

"Hah?" Cagalli bengong.

"Kau tuli ya?!" seru Shinn kesal. Sudah susah payah dia minta maaf, yang dimintai maaf malah bengong seperti orang bodoh.

"Ya, mungkin aku sudah tuli. Soalnya barusan aku seperti mendengar kau minta maaf," ujar Cagalli bingung.

"Kau tidak salah dengar bodoh!"

"Jadi kau benar-benar minta maaf padaku? Untuk apa?" tanya Cagalli masih dengan wajah bingung.

Shinn menghela napas, berusaha menenangkan diri. Mana ada orang minta maaf sambil marah-marah. Setelah beberapa saat, Shinn kembali bicara, "Untuk yang waktu itu. Maaf karena membentakmu."

"Oooh... Sudahlah, aku sudah melupakannya."

"Jadi, aku dimaafkan?" tanya Shinn ragu. 'Mudah sekali,' pikirnya.

"Tentu..." Cagalli mengulurkan tangan pada Shinn. "Teman?"

Shinn tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Cagalli. "Ya..." jawabnya.

Cagalli tertawa setelah melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka. "Tidak kusangka kau akan minta maaf," ujar Cagalli.

"Aku hanya tidak mau terus-terusan merasa bersalah padamu. Soalnya kudengar kau menangis seperti bayi setelah kejadian itu."

'Blush' Wajah Cagalli memerah seketika. "Da, darimana kau tahu hal itu?"

"Athrun-san memberitahuku kemarin," jawab Shinn.

"Athrun bodoh!" umpat Cagalli masih dengan wajah memerah.

Shinn tertawa melihat ekspresi Cagalli.

"Dia sangat peduli padamu, kau tahu?"

"Eh?"

"Kurasa dia sangat mencintaimu."

"Eh? Kenapa sih tiba-tiba membahas Athrun? Jangan-jangan dia yang memintamu?"

"Bukan, bukan. Aku hanya heran dengan hubungan kalian. Kenapa kalian tidak bisa segera bersatu. Biar kutebak, pasti kau yang membuat hubungan kalian jadi rumit begini."

"Bukan begitu! Hubungan kami memang sudah berakhir."

"Iya, kau yang mengakhirinya. Kenapa begitu? Bukankah kau masih punya perasaan padanya?"

"Sok tahu! Kalau aku memang masih menyukainya, aku tidak mungkin memutuskan untuk berpisah kan?" elak Cagalli.

"Yah, siapa tahu ada suatu hal yang membuatmu tidak bisa kembali padanya kan?"

Cagalli membeku. Sial! Bocah ini tahu dari darimana sih?! Jangan-jangan dia ini keturunan peramal terkenal? Atau dia seorang pembaca pikiran?

Melihat Cagalli yang diam membisu, Shinn bisa menebak kalau memang ada yang disembunyikan oleh Cagalli.

Memutuskan untuk tidak menekan Cagalli lebih jauh, Shinn beranjak dari duduknya. Namun sebelum pergi, ia mengatakan sesuatu pada Cagalli, "Yah, aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang kau sembunyikan darinya. Tapi bukankah lebih baik membicarakannya baik-baik? Siapa tahu itu bisa membuat keadaan membaik." Setelah berkata demikian, Shinn melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Cagalli yang masih terdiam.

Cagalli yang masih terdiam, menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit malam.

"Ini bukan masalah yang bisa dibicarakan tahu...!"

.

Setelah pembicaraanya dengan Shinn, Cagalli memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya, membatalkan niatnya untuk mengunjungi Luna dan Meyrin.

Sampai di kamar Cagalli segera berganti pakaian dengan kimono tidurnya dan bermaksud untuk langsung tidur. Namun begitu akan naik ke tempat tidurnya, Cagalli tiba-tiba mendengar suara seperti benda kecil berbenturan ke jendela balkon kamarnya. Cagalli segera berjalan menghampiri balkon kamarnya. Saat membuka tirai, Cagalli tidak menemukan apapun di sana. Masih penasaran, Cagalli berjalan keluar dan menemukan Athrun di balkon sebelah, dengan pose siap melemparkan batu kerikil ke arah jendela kamarnya.

"Ah, keluar juga..." ujar Athrun kemudian melemparkan batu kerikil tersebut ke salah satu pot bunga yang ada di dekatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Cagalli jengkel.

"Hanya ingin ngobrol..."

Cagalli memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Sayangnya aku tidak mau ngobrol denganmu. Apa kau tidak lelah berkeliling seharian? Sana tidur!"

Athrun tidak membalas perkataan Cagalli. Hup! Pemuda itu malah memanjat pagar balkon kamarnya, lalu meloncat ke balkon kamar Cagalli yang berjarak sekitar satu meter. Jarak segitu bukan apa-apa bagi seorang Athrun. Cagalli yang kaget langsung mundur beberapa langkah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Mau apa kau ke sini?!" seru Cagalli panik.

"Kubilang aku mau ngobrol kan?" ujar Athrun tenang. Ia melangkah mendekati Cagalli.

"Dan kubillang aku tidak mau ngobrol denganmu!" Cagalli mundur menjauhi Athrun.

Melihat reaksi Cagalli, Athrun terkekeh. Ia lalu berhenti melangkah dan menyandarkan diri di pagar balkon sambil menghadap Cagalli.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan macam-macam," ujarnya.

"Kau melompat kesini saja sudah macam-macam namanya!"

Athrun tertawa. "Ayolah Cagalli... Aku hanya ingin ngobrol lebih dekat denganmu. Tadi kulihat kau ngobrol dengan Shinn dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Masa aku tidak boleh?"

"Kau melihatnya?" tanya Cagalli. Athrun mengangguk. "Lalu, apa kau yang menyuruhnya minta maaf padaku?"

"Tidak kok..."

"Tapi Shinn bilang kau memberitahunya kalau aku menangis malam itu!" Semburat merah terlihat di wajah gadis itu.

Athrun kembali tertawa. "Aku memang memberitahunya, maaf. Tapi aku tidak menyuruhnya minta maaf padamu. Dia sendiri yang mau minta maaf."

Cagalli tidak membalas. Sepertinya Athrun tidak berbohong. Cagalli ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar balkon, namun dengan jarak agak jauh dari Athrun.

"Lupakan soal itu. Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Meyrin?"

"Hmm? Kenapa tiba-tiba membahas itu? Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak! Cuma penasaran. Kalian pergi sampai malam, jadi kelihatannya kencan kalian menyenangkan."

"Aku seperti suami yang ketahuan selingkuh."

Cagalli memutar bola matanya. "Terserah!" serunya.

Athrun tersenyum. "Kami Cuma jalan-jalan ke banyak tempat kok. Karena selesainya sore, jadi kami memutuskan unuk pulang setelah makan malam."

"Hmmm... Lalu, apa kencanmu menyenangkan?"

"Biasa saja," jawab Athrun. "Kurasa akan menyenangkan kalau bersamamu."

Cagalli mendengus. "Kau ini! Cobalah membuka hatimu pada Meyrin. Bukankah dia gadis yang menyenangkan? Dia juga manis..."

Athrun menghela napas. 'Gadis keras kepala...' pikir Athrun. Lalu Athrun berkata, "Kalaupun dia memang gadis yang menyenangkan lalu kenapa? Aku tidak bisa tiba-tiba menyukainya sebagai seorang wanita kan?"

"Tapi kan kau bisa–"

"Tidak Cagalli," potong Athrun. "Jika kita mencintai seseorang, kita akan berdebar-debar saat berdekatan dengannya." Tiba-tiba Athrun menarik Cagalli ke dalam pelukannya. Cagalli yang kaget hanya terbelalak dan tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa.

Setelah beberapa saat Athrun sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya, namun kedua tangannya masih berada di pinggang Cagalli.

Cagalli mendongak melihat Wajah Athrun, berniat untuk protes. Namun terhenti ketika Athrun berkata, "Dan di dunia ini hanya seorang gadis yang bisa membuatku merasakan perasaan seperti itu..."

Athrun menunduk lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Cagalli.

TBC

* * *

Chapter tiga selesaaai... Gimana? Udah panjang kan?

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf sudah menelantarkan fic ini berbulan-bulan. Selain karena sibuk, saya juga agak males ngetik di laptop ini. Keyboardnya masih suka macet. Jadinya begitu selesai ngetik chapter ini, saya harus bolak balik baca ulang untuk mengurangi typo. Hhhh...

Di chapter ini saya berniat untuk mengurangi scene AsuCaga, tapi kelihatannya masih banyak aja. Bwahaha...

Nah, waktunya balas review...

**akiramia44: **Syukurlah anda suka dengan sifat Athrun di fic ini. Saya juga suka dengan Athrun yang cool, tapi pengen ajah bikin dia yang aktif deketin Cagalli. Iya bener, walaupun Kira dan Shinn keren, tapi saya tetep kecantol dengan abang Athrun. Untuk pasangan Kira Lacus dan Dearka Milly, kemungkinan tidak ada, atau ada tapi Cuma di bagian akhir cerita. Hehe... Terima kasih atas reviewnya...

**Lenora Jime: **Chapter 1:Iya, nonton GSD Cuma bikin sakit mata dan hati, apalagi bagi kita para fans AsuCaga. Dari segi cerita dan karakter, masih kalah jauh dengan Gundam Seed. Jadi, anggap saja GSD tidak pernah ada. Muahaha... Saya seneng deh banyak yang suka karakter Athrun di sini. Jadi pede buat ngelanjutinnya.

Chapter 2: Iya nih, apa saya beneran satuin aja yah Athrun dengan Meyrin? Ohohoho... Cagalli udah semangat banget tuh jual mahalnya. Heran, bisa-bisanya nolak abang Athrun, ckckck. Terima kasih atas kedua reviewnya...

**RenCaggie: **Aduh terima kasih udah repot-repot login dan mereview fic saya. Semoga suka ya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas reviewnya...

**Asuka Aozora: **Seneng deh anda suka dengan Athrun di fic ini. Terima kasih atas reviewnya...

**Orenji lushin: **Syukurlah anda suka dengan karakter Athrun di sini. Iya, andaikan di GSD Athrun bisa lebih tegas, pasti kita akan menyaksikan ending nan indah bak cerita Cinderella (menghayal). Iya, Meyrin beneran kekeh pertahanin Athrun, entah kapan tuh anak mau tobat. Terima kasih atas reviewnya...

**Mashiro Io: **Banyak banget yah yang suka Athrun di fic ini. Jadi seneng... Ini udah saya lanjut, maaf menunggu lama. Terima kasih atas reviewnya...

**Choikim1310: **Saya saranin nggak usah nonton ending GSD deh, bikin nyesek buat para fans AsuCaga. GSD di tipi rasanya udah sampe ending deh. Masalah saingan Athrun, sebenernya sih saya mau buat Rey Za Burrel yang jadi saingan Athrun, karena Cuma dia cowok jomblo yang kayaknya bisa sebanding dengan Athrun, tapi nggak bisa, karena Rey udah meninggal. Terima kasih atas reviewnya...

.

Saya kaget loh karena banyak yang suka dengan karakter Athrun yang ada di fic ini. Saya kira bakal banyak yang protes karena Athrun terlalu OOC. Kalau begini saya jadi pede buat melanjutkan fic ini.

Okeh, sampai di sini dulu. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya yah...


End file.
